


You're driving me wild

by Aurus (Aurrus)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha!Shiro, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega!Keith, Omega!Lance, Pining Shiro (Voltron), alpha!Allura
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-05-14 13:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14770172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurrus/pseuds/Aurus
Summary: Широ уставился в потолок невидящим взглядом, лихорадочно соображая, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он покинул Землю.Очевидно, достаточно, чтобы супрессанты перестали действовать, раз к нему вернулся запах, а вместе с ним и усиленное обоняние.И хорошо, если только они.Лучше бы на корабле что-то горело, обречённо подумал Широ. С этим справиться было бы легче.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rubberbandgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubberbandgirl/gifts).



Широ разбудил запах.

В самом по себе, возможно, в этом и не было бы ничего особенного – подумаешь, перебои в системе вентиляции в замке, Коран и Пидж мигом всё исправят, – но запах шёл явно не с кухни, где мог хозяйничать Ханк, и при этом не имел резких химических ноток, чтобы его можно было принять за технический. 

К тому же – Широ покосился на электронные часы на полке возле кровати, – было ещё слишком рано. По идее, все должны были спать, а не… пахнуть.

Он сонно моргнул, провёл рукой по лицу, как будто это могло помочь привести мысли в порядок, и снова принюхался, приподнимаясь на локте.

Запах был смутно знакомый, но Широ никак не мог вспомнить, откуда он мог его знать: мысли, всё ещё путавшиеся в голове после сна, то и дело ускользали от него, пока в конце концов он не сдался и не упал обратно на подушку. Не гарь, не утечка химикатов – и то хорошо. Может, просто мыши играли и разлили у Аллуры в комнате духи?..

Широ, правда, не помнил, чтобы Аллура пользовалась духами, но должны же они быть у принцессы. Даже если они пахли так странно; возможно, именно поэтому она их и не жаловала?..

Теория была бы ничуть не хуже других, и Широ с удовольствием бы на этом успокоился и заснул (хотя кого он обманывал – и так было ясно, что он не успокоится, пока не разберётся, в чём дело, иначе какой бы из него был лидер), если бы запах не усилился, как только он зарылся лицом в подушку в последней тщетной попытке победить встревоженную совесть и договориться с ней ещё хотя бы на час сна.

Это, неожиданно понял Широ, резко распахнув глаза, был запах альфы. А если точнее – _его_ запах.

Сон сняло как рукой. Он уставился в потолок невидящим взглядом, лихорадочно соображая, сколько прошло времени с тех пор, как он покинул Землю.

Очевидно, достаточно, чтобы супрессанты перестали действовать, раз к нему вернулся запах, а вместе с ним и усиленное обоняние.

И хорошо, если только они.

Лучше бы на корабле что-то горело, обречённо подумал Широ. С этим справиться было бы легче.

Дерьмо.

..:..:..:..

К утру Широ почти удалось убедить себя в том, что ничего особенного не произошло. Ничего из ряда вон выходящего. Ничего такого, из-за чего стоило бы волноваться. Абсолютно ничего необычного.

В другой раз он бы, может, пошёл в тренировочный зал, чтобы вообще не думать об этом, но сейчас при мысли о том, что от физической нагрузки запах только усилится и, чего доброго, останется в помещении, Широ стало не по себе.

Уж что-что, а метить территорию, осознанно или нет, он точно не собирался.

Именно эта мысль в итоге помогла ему примириться с происходящим и взять себя в руки. Конечно, мало приятного в том, чтобы слететь с супрессантов, но всё-таки не конец света – уж в этом они все поднаторели за время борьбы с Зарконом. Когда каждый день может вполне оказаться последним, многие вещи начинаешь воспринимать иначе.

Инъекция, которую ему сделали перед отправкой на Кербер, была рассчитана, кажется, на два года; точных цифр Широ не помнил – он вообще старался не вспоминать о том, что осталось в прошлом. Может, речь шла и о другом сроке; как бы там ни было, ему в любом случае повезло, что супрессанты действовали до сих пор, принимая во внимание все обстоятельства – могли ведь отказать и раньше, учитывая, сколько всего произошло за это время. Вряд ли действие препарата учитывало возможные побочные эффекты от взаимодействия с инопланетными технологиями, не говоря уж о постоянном стрессе.

Так что ничьей вины в том, что срок действия его супрессантов подошёл к концу, не было. Да, появиться перед кем-то в таком виде уже давно считалось вульгарным, но Широ был уверен, что, опять же, принимая во внимание обстоятельства, ему простят эту грубость. Он просто объяснит ситуацию, извинится и постарается не обращать внимания на обострившееся восприятие, пока им не удастся найти какой-нибудь аналог супрессантов в космосе.

По крайней мере, таков был план, когда он собирался на завтрак. Как только дверь, ведущая в столовую, послушно отъехала перед ним в сторону, Широ понял сразу несколько вещей.

Во-первых, он был не просто в дерьме, он был в полном дерьме.

Во-вторых, по-видимому, он был не единственным, у кого прекратилось действие супрессантов.

В-третьих, Кит был омегой.

Нет, не так.

Широ помотал головой, криво улыбнулся в ответ на устремившиеся в его сторону взгляды и молча развернулся на месте, бодрым шагом направляясь прочь из столовой. Дверь так же бесшумно вернулась на место, запирая за собой целый шквал запахов.

Ещё раз.

 _В-третьих_ , Кит и Лэнс были омегами, просто Широ, как обычно, ни о ком другом, кроме Кита, не думал. 

(Кит был _омегой_ ).

Широ крепче стиснул зубы и попытался вернуть свои мысли в прежнее русло. Дело тут было не в Ките – двое из его сокомандников, дипломатично перефразировал он, были омегами.

( _Кит_ был омегой).

Это – это само по себе ничего не значило, постарался убедить себя Широ. Это ничего не меняло.

( _Кит_ был _омегой!_ )

Он не заметил, как вернулся в свою комнату и как захлопнул за собой дверь, активируя цифровой замок, и только после этого глубоко вздохнул.

И тут же поморщился от собственного запаха, пропитавшего комнату. Не то чтобы он был таким отталкивающим, просто… слишком уж непривычно.

Всё это.

Широ зарылся пальцами в волосы и потянул в немом отчаянье, тяжело падая обратно на кровать. 

Он мог бы смириться с тем, что сам слетел с супрессантов, если бы он был единственным с проявившимся эндотипом в команде – тогда это действительно не имело бы особого значения. Пользовавшиеся супрессантами альфы и омеги могли почувствовать его запах, как и беты, но он бы не возымел на них никакого действия. Они бы не смогли разобрать в нём отдельных эмоций.

Но если в команде были омеги…

Это, обречённо подумал Широ, попахивало – _хех_ – катастрофой.

Когда-то давно, ещё в школе, кажется, на уроках биологии им рассказывали, что запахом вполне можно научиться управлять: умение, бесспорно, весьма полезное для тех, кого не грела перспектива выставления всех своих эмоций напоказ, однако ставшее совершенно невостребованным после появления супрессантов. И правда, какой смысл учиться влиять на то, чего нет? 

Теперь, разумеется, Широ об этом жалел. 

– Широ? Ты тут?

Голос Кита, раздавшийся сразу за стуком в дверь, оказался настолько неожиданным, что Широ подскочил на кровати и не упал только благодаря выработанным годами выматывающих тренировок рефлексам – правда, от удара локтём о стену они его всё же не спасли.

– Широ?..

Панель на стене пискнула, сообщая о несанкционированной попытке входа, и Кит снаружи что-то невнятно проворчал.

– Д-да, – запоздало отозвался Широ, потирая локоть – всё равно теперь делать вид, что его тут нет, стало бессмысленно. – Я здесь.

Кит ответил не сразу – на мгновение Широ даже понадеялся, что он ушёл.

– …Может, откроешь дверь? – озадаченно спросил он, и Широ поперхнулся воздухом – и собственным запахом. 

Когда он заходил в столовую, он был далеко – остальные могли ничего не почувствовать, но здесь, в его комнате, ошибиться было бы невозможно. Теоретически, Кит мог уловить его запах даже из коридора – Широ в панике огляделся по сторонам, словно мог на взгляд определить герметичность комнаты и качество работы вентиляции.

– У тебя там… всё в порядке? – голос Кита звучал встревоженно, и Широ тут же возненавидел себя за то, что заставил его волноваться.

– Да! Да, всё в порядке, – он снова вскочил на ноги, на этот раз осторожней, и сделал пару шагов к двери, словно не отдавая себе в этом отчёт – поймал себя буквально на пороге, развернулся и отошёл в другой конец комнаты. – Всё хорошо, – громче добавил он. – Я просто… просто…

– Просто…?

– Просто… забыл кое-что, – Широ вздохнул и привалился к стене, прикрывая глаза. Возможно, вместо того, чтобы рефлексировать из-за эндотипов, стоило подумать, как себя теперь вести, или как минимум придумать оправдание своему поспешному исчезновению.

– И что же? – сухо спросил из-за двери Кит, и Широ слабо улыбнулся – он по одному только голосу мог представить, как сейчас выглядел Кит: стоял, сложив руки на груди, и буравил его дверь скептическим взглядом, высоко вскинув брови.

– Хороший вопрос, – пробормотал он себе под нос. Правда, ответа у него не было – по крайней мере, такого, который он готов был бы озвучить Киту.

«Забыл, что значит быть альфой»?

«Забыл, как держать себя в руках»?

Или, может, «Забыл сказать, что ты мне нравишься, до того, как мы оказались чёрт знает где во вселенной на космическом корабле, где всего семь человек, и до того, как я узнал, что ты омега»?

Широ от одной мысли об этом захотелось провалиться сквозь землю. 

– Ладно, – Кит за дверью вздохнул, и в его голосе появились нотки тщательно сдерживаемого раздражения – Широ живо представил, как углубилась складка между его бровей, как он недовольно дёрнул уголком рта, пытаясь обуздать эмоции. – Не хочешь говорить – не надо. 

Проблема, кисло подумал Широ, была как раз в том, что он _хотел_ говорить. И не только говорить. Он вообще много чего сейчас хотел: больше всего, пожалуй, он хотел открыть дверь и увидеть Кита, признаться ему в своих сомнениях, и…

Дальше мысль не шла: Широ тут же сбивался, вспоминая запах Кита и представляя, насколько ярче он должен быть вблизи, как сладко было бы вдохнуть, уткнувшись лицом ему в шею, и как бы ему хотелось оставить на нём свой запах.

Так и не дождавшись ответа, Кит помялся перед дверью ещё пару минут, то отходя на шаг, то снова возвращаясь, а затем наконец сдался и ушёл, так ничего и не сказав.

К лучшему, твёрдо сказал себе Широ. Так было к лучшему.

Запах альфы в комнате стал разочарованным и тоскливым настолько быстро, что он даже поверил в это: и правда, к лучшему, потому что если бы Кит каким-то образом это почувствовал, Широ не пережил бы стыда. Он пару раз меланхолично ударился затылком о стену, а потом со вздохом поднялся на ноги и поплелся в душ – не то, чтобы это сейчас могло что-то решить, но хотя бы на время, если повезёт, запах прибьёт, и он сможет наконец собраться с мыслями и решить, что делать дальше.

..:..:..:..

Ввиду исключительных обстоятельств Широ позволил себе отсидеться в комнате почти до вечера – или того, что они называли вечером между собой: суточный цикл на корабле можно было лишь сымитировать искусственными средствами. Команда, как ни странно, восприняла его отсутствие спокойно: то ли Кит донёс до остальных, что Широ сейчас лучше не трогать, то ли все просто решили насладиться внезапным выходным.

Тем не менее, прятаться в комнате вечно он не мог, Широ это прекрасно понимал. Проблему бы это не решило, и скорее всего только породило бы новые – не могли же они, в самом деле, попросить Заркона быть с ними помягче, потому что Чёрный Паладин отказался от групповых тренировок из-за невовремя проявившегося эндотипа (и оказавшихся фактически выставленными напоказ чувств к Красному Паладину), и из-за этого Вольтрон может быть не в лучшей форме.

Пока Широ оставался лидером, он не имел права думать о себе. Вольтрон был важнее – всё, что он сам сейчас чувствовал, отходило на второй план.

В том, что он своим присутствием в таком виде никого не оскорбит, Широ убедил себя ещё утром, а за завтраком ещё и увидел тому подтверждение – судя по запаху, вскружившему ему голову на пороге столовой, у Кита (и Лэнса, напомнил он себе) было время, чтобы супрессанты окончательно вышли из организма. Раз никакой реакции на это не последовало, команда отнеслась к этому с пониманием и решила не заострять внимание на том, на что сейчас никак нельзя было повлиять.

Удивительно, что он сам ничего не заметил раньше, пока запах был для него всего лишь запахом, сухой констатацией факта и маркером определенного эндотипа, а не дымовой гранатой. Или супрессанты, которые ему вкололи перед Кербером, глушили обоняние сильнее, чем он думал, или это был какой-то препарат нового поколения, ограничивавший восприятие только в том, что касалось человеческих запахов – но в результате положение сложилось на редкость глупое: теперь по всему выходило, что Широ единственный, кого возмутила демонстрация чужих эндотипов.

И хорошо, если это было воспринято именно так, потому что в противном случае можно было подумать, будто его возмутило наличие в команде омег. 

Широ надеялся, что Кит (и Лэнс) достаточно хорошо его знают, чтобы у них не родилось таких мыслей, но объясниться на всякий случай всё же следовало.

Как он и ожидал, почти вся команда обнаружилась в общей комнате – не хватало только Корана и Кита. Широ постарался не думать о том, что понял это ещё за несколько метров до двери, и о том, что ему хватило пары секунд с утра, чтобы его запах въелся в память.

– Широ! – довольно миролюбиво воскликнул Лэнс, свешиваясь вниз головой с дивана, и махнул ему рукой. – Мы думали, что уже не увидим тебя сегодня.

– Простите, – Широ смущённо потер шею, неуверенно оглядываясь по сторонам – но враждебности во взглядах не увидел, разве что Аллура слегка укоризненно нахмурилась, но это скорее было связано с пропущенным днём тренировок, чем с чем-то ещё. – Мне было… немного не по себе с утра, и…

– Всё в порядке, дружище, – улыбнулся Ханк, но его тут же перебила Пидж:

– Кит в зале, – буркнула она, ткнув большим пальцем через плечо и не отрываясь от ноутбука.

Широ моргнул. Перевёл вопросительный взгляд сначала на Ханка, затем – на Лэнса и Аллуру, устроившихся на другой стороне углового дивана.

– Да, Маллет отказался отдыхать, как нормальные люди, что-то там про то, что это не повод бросать тренировки, бла-бла-бла, и пошёл рубить гладиаторов, – расшифровал Лэнс, неверно истолковав его удивление.

С одной стороны, Широ был рад пояснению.

С другой – это не объясняло, почему Пидж посчитала нужным поставить его об этом в известность.

Не мог же он быть _настолько_ прозрачен?..

– Хорошо, – неуверенно сказал он. – Я хотел поговорить со всеми, но…

– Широ, – на удивление мягко перебила его Аллура. – Сегодня утром ты ушёл из-за запахов, верно?

Его с новой силой захлестнуло волной стыда, но отпираться было бессмысленно, и он коротко кивнул.

– Это было недопустимо с моей стороны, – тихо сказал он. – И…

– И это была совершенно нормальная реакция, – закончил за него Лэнс и покосился на Аллуру. – Когда я понял, что чувствую чужие запахи, мне тоже стало немного не по себе. Но к этому быстро привыкаешь!

Интересно, как это воспринял Кит, рассеянно подумал Широ. Было ли ему тоже страшно и непривычно поначалу? И как он мог это не заметить?..

Кит.

Кит-Кит- _Кит_.

Широ почувствовал его запах ещё до того, как дверь в гостиную отъехала в сторону, и все его мысли разом улетучились. А ведь до этого он всерьёз думал, что ему неплохо удаётся держать себя в руках, лучше, чем он ожидал…

– Говори за себя, – фыркнул Кит, проходя в комнату, и пульнул в Лэнса полотенцем – тот возмущённо крякнул и изобразил на лице гримасу отвращения, немедленно скидывая его на пол и буравя Кита яростным взглядом. Кит показал ему язык.

Широ попытался не смотреть на полотенце, насквозь пропитанное запахом Кита. Впрочем, сейчас его запах, казалось, заполнил всю комнату, и стало почти тяжело дышать – он до боли закусил изнутри щеку и сосчитал про себя до десяти, прежде чем обернуться к Киту и слабо ему улыбнуться.

Кит тут же ответил на улыбку – немного устало, но светло и искренне, как обычно.

Как будто между ними ничего не изменилось.

Как будто он не чувствовал, как сейчас пахнет от Широ.

Широ забыл всё, что хотел сказать команде. 

– Приятно снова видеть тебя с нами, – сказал Кит, и его голос отдался эхом в голове Широ. – Всё в порядке?

Пидж громко фыркнула, и Широ наконец вспомнил о том, что в комнате остались и другие люди.

– Да, – отозвался он, стараясь не дышать. – Да, конечно. Я только хотел… извиниться. За это утро.

– У тебя есть проблемы с тем, что мы с Лэнсом омеги? – прямо спросил Кит, облокачиваясь на спинку дивана возле Лэнса – Лэнс немедленно попытался его спихнуть, получил щелбан по затылку, надулся и пересел ближе к Аллуре. 

Широ широко распахнул глаза и замотал головой.

– Нет, разумеется, нет!

Ему показалось, что Аллура на этих словах едва заметно расслабилась, а Кит только пожал плечами и коротко кивнул.

– Тогда тебе не за что извиняться.

И всё.

Вот так просто.

Ни слова упрёка, ни намёка на то, что кому-то хотя бы неуютно в окружении новых запахов – всё, из-за чего Широ себя накручивал, было зря.

Или почти всё.

– И всё же, – он прочистил горло и снова обвёл взглядом всех остальных. – Возможно, нам стоит обсудить, как всё это… может повлиять на работу в команде?

– А это должно как-то повлиять на работу в команде? – скептически отозвалась Пидж, кинув на него взгляд поверх очков, и добавила: – Хорошо быть бетой, – после чего подмигнула Ханку и стукнулась с ним кулаками.

– Я тоже не вижу, как это должно отразиться на Вольтроне, – озадаченно заметила Аллура. – Я понимаю, что может потребоваться время, чтобы вы привыкли обходиться без супрессантов, но это ведь не должно затянуться надолго. К тому же, едва ли это как-то может повлиять на пилотирование?

Широ не удержался – снова покосился на Кита, прежде чем ответить. Кит, к счастью, этого не заметил, снова увлечённый препирательствами с Лэнсом.

Конечно, в идеале это никак не должно было повлиять ни на Вольтрон, ни на пилотирование, ни на отношения в команде. В идеале это вообще ни на что не должно было влиять. И альфы, и омеги как-то умудрялись уживаться и работать вместе задолго до того, как использование супрессантов стало нормой; к тому же, на войне, строго напомнил себе Широ, всегда было необходимо быстро адаптироваться к новым условиям.

Он снова посмотрел на Кита. Тот как раз откинул с мокрого лба прилипшую чёлку и сощурился, пригвождая Лэнса к месту нечитаемым взглядом; разговор у них шёл без слов, но судя по выражениям лиц, они прекрасно друг друга понимали и так.

В идеальном мире это не имело бы значения, но их мир был далёк от идеала, и в этом мире Широ чувствовал, как с каждым вдохом его лёгкие наполняет запах Кита, как всё вокруг постепенно исчезает, стоит ему хоть немного отвлечься, и перестаёт существовать, оставляя только его и Кита. Его запах кружил голову, Широ чувствовал, как пьянеет от него, как учащается его сердцебиение, как…

– Широ прав, – неожиданно пришла ему на помощь Пидж, с громким щелчком захлопывая ноутбук и поправляя очки. На мгновение она поймала его взгляд, и в её глазах Широ прочитал отчётливое «Будешь должен». – Запахи – это полбеды, но супрессанты подавляют… не только их. Так что я не хочу никого пугать, но вы двое, – она пошевелила пальцами, указывая на застывших Кита и Лэнса, – сейчас как бомбы замедленного действия.

Он и правда будет ей должен, подумал Широ. Сам бы он сейчас поднять тему вероятной течки не смог ни при каких условиях – только не рядом с Китом. Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах он не должен был думать о Ките и течке в одном контексте. 

Никогда.

И ни при каких.

Вдох. Выдох.

Широ заставил себя смотреть только на Лэнса.

– Чуть что, так сразу омеги, – буркнул тот. – Сразу «бомба», «обуза», «ненужный риск»…

– Не расстраивайся, – едко перебил его Кит, приторно улыбнувшись. – Ты и до того, как слетел с супрессантов, был бомбой и обузой.

– Ах так?! Я хотя бы…

– Кит, Лэнс, – почти привычно одернул их Широ. – Сейчас не время.

Устремившиеся на него взгляды, пышущие праведным гневом, были чем-то новым – и если Лэнс и раньше регулярно оскорблялся, когда Широ пресекал их стычки, то Кит как правило реагировал нейтрально, если вообще реагировал.

Но ощерившимся Широ видел его впервые.

Правда, он быстро взял себя в руки, резко отшатнулся и отошёл на пару шагов, привалившись к стене с нечитаемым выражением на лице, но недовольство никуда не делось из его взгляда – и запаха.

Пахло от него раздражением и чем-то ещё, чего Широ разобрать не мог – запах стал резким и терпким, почти неприятным, в то время как от Лэнса кисло запахло обидой.

Аллура шумно потянула воздух носом и нахмурилась.

И только после этого Широ вдруг понял, что не заметил ещё один запах в комнате – до сих пор он думал, что Аллура либо бета, либо вовсе не имеет эндотипа (кто знает, как устроена биология у инопланетян?..), но сейчас, на фоне двух недовольных омег, запах встревоженной альфы стал чётче, и он удивлённо моргнул.

Что ж, по крайней мере, он был не один. Наверное, это должно было утешать.

Вместо этого он почувствовал примитивный укол ревности и порадовался, что они с Китом стояли на разных концах комнаты, и он не мог сделать ничего глупого – вроде того, чтобы встать перед ним и закрыть его собой от чужих взглядов.

Поэтому он ограничился тем, что кашлянул, снова привлекая к себе внимания.

– Примерно об этом я и хотел поговорить, – как можно мягче сказал он. – Мы не привыкли к обществу без супрессантов. Мы не привыкли к… инстинктивным реакциям. Наверняка их можно научиться контролировать, но на это потребуется время – гораздо больше, чем на то, чтобы привыкнуть к запахам, – пояснил он для Аллуры. – И, вероятно, для этого понадобится изменить программу тренировок. Иначе это _может_ сказаться на Вольтроне. 

– В этом… есть смысл, – неохотно согласилась Аллура. – Возможно, нам не стоит какое-то время привлекать к себе внимание, пока мы не убедимся, что всё в норме.

– То есть, что все держат себя в руках и думают о деле, а не о том, чтобы покрасоваться перед альфой, – бросил Лэнс через плечо, оглядываясь на Кита.

– Да, – тут же ядовито отозвался тот. – Не ожидал от тебя подобной самокритичности, но поддерживаю – как только ты начнёшь больше думать о деле и меньше – об альфах, нам будет не о чем беспокоиться.

Прежде, чем Лэнс разразился новым потоком оскорблений, Аллура мягко опустила руку ему на плечо. Эффект это оказало мгновенный: Лэнс тут же захлопнул рот и расслабился, только упрямо скрестил руки на груди и надулся, чтобы хоть как-то выразить свой протест.

Широ отчаянно захотелось оказаться рядом с Китом и точно так же положить руку ему на плечо, успокаивающе сжать, притянуть слегка к себе и обнять, почувствовать всем телом, как его покидает напряжение, и дышать им, пока из его запаха не исчезнут все недовольные нотки.

Он тряхнул головой и криво улыбнулся.

– Да, – сдавленно сказал он. – Да, залечь на дно – это хорошая идея. Лучше проверить, на что мы способны, пока от этого ничего не зависит.

– Звучит как отпуск, – протянул Ханк.

– Звучит как отпуск, – согласилась с ним Пидж, но несмотря на ухмылки, на лицах у них всё же отразилось сомнение.

..:..:..:..

Широ надеялся – может быть, наивно и глупо, но всё равно надеялся – что на второй день без супрессантов ему будет легче.

Легче не стало.

В каком-то смысле, стало даже хуже: он перестал себя накручивать по поводу реакции команды и даже смирился с тем, что при желании Кит может разобрать в его запахе всё, что он чувствует (впрочем, на поверку оказалось, что запах выдает не так уж и много: основные эмоции угадать можно было и без него, а более тонкие нюансы никто из них различать не умел), но зато теперь он знал, как пахнет от Кита, и совершенно не представлял, что с этим делать.

Из жаркого, душного сна, который он не запомнил, Широ снова выдернул запах – и снова свой.

Вернее, его разбудил резкий пряный запах собственного возбуждения. 

Он посмотрел на вставший колом член, как на предателя, и со стоном провёл руками по лицу, а затем скатился с кровати и пошёл в холодный душ, старательно игнорируя застрявшие в памяти обрывки полустёршегося сна.

Это был не первый раз, когда ему снился Кит, и даже не первый раз, когда у него встал на Кита – но впервые это настолько ярко отражалось в его запахе и впервые он думал о Ките не просто как… о Ките, а как об омеге.

Впервые он думал о том, как Кит течёт. Впервые думал о том, как могла бы смотреться на его шее метка, связывающая их вместе. Впервые думал о том, как Кит мог бы просить его узел…

Широ прижался лбом к прохладной стене душа и до боли закусил губу. Холодная вода не помогала; член по-прежнему оставался тяжёлым и требовал внимания, а низ живота то и дело сладко сводило, стоило ему подумать о Ките.

А не думать о нём не получалось.

Он рвано вздохнул и опустил одну руку вниз, перехватывая член у основания и медленно проводя ладонью по всей длине. Как смотреть Киту после этого в глаза, он не представлял; воображение немедленно услужливо подкинуло ему картинку с Китом, стоящим на четвереньках – и в глаза смотреть не надо.

Широ ударился лбом о стену. 

Легче всё равно не стало – только очень захотелось к этой самой стене прижать Кита, распластать его по ней, только бедра оттянуть назад, чтобы не мог об неё тереться – чтобы кончил только от его члена.

Холодная вода била его между лопаток, заливала плечи и грудь, но Широ всё равно было жарко.

Он знал, как пахнет Кит, и теперь хотел узнать, как пахнет его возбуждение. Хотел попробовать его на вкус – хотел целовать его, хотел покрыть его своими метками, хотел…

Широ вдруг представил его – привалившегося к стене душа, такого же разгоряченного и затраханного, со свежей меткой на шее и с усыпанными засосами плечами и грудью, довольного и уставшего, представил, как струйками стекает вместе с водой по его бедрам сперма – и со стоном кончил, крупно вздрагивая всем телом.

Если бы вода вокруг зашипела, превращаясь в пар от контакта с его кожей, он бы не удивился.

Но как ни странно, вместо эйфории после оргазма наступила лишь летаргия. Он наконец тщательно вымылся, смывая с себя все запахи, и вышел из душа; за это время комната тоже успела проветриться – теперь выдать его могли разве что простыни, но их вряд ли увидит ещё кто-то, кроме него.

День обещал быть тяжёлым.


	2. Chapter 2

Перед выходом из комнаты Широ пообещал себе не думать о том, что произошло, или хотя бы не думать об этом в присутствии Кита – и тут же подумал, что невыполнимых обещаний не стоит давать даже самому себе. И так было ясно, что ещё хотя бы несколько дней он ни о чём другом думать не сможет и будет избегать Кита всеми правдами и неправдами – и хорошо ещё, если этого не повторится.

Однако его опасения не оправдались.

Когда он вошёл в столовую, Кит поднял голову, отрываясь от того, что показывала ему на планшете Пидж, и улыбнулся – и у Широ перехватило дыхание, а от его запаха все мысли, включая свежие воспоминания, мгновенно выветрились из головы.

Он слабо улыбнулся в ответ и прошёл к своему месту.

– Доброе утро, – мягко сказал он, садясь рядом и притягивая к себе одну из глубоких мисок с зелёной жижей. – Как спалось?

Кит пожал плечами и кивнул, когда Широ вопросительно наклонил в его сторону миску. 

– Как обычно, – он остановил Широ, попытавшегося наложить ему слишком большую порцию, и склонил голову набок. – А тебе? Первый день без супрессантов всегда тяжелый.

– Да уж, – Широ отвернулся, с преувеличенным интересом размешивая зелёную массу, прежде чем положить себе на тарелку. – Немного… непривычно.

Дверь в столовую снова отъехала, являя на пороге заспанного Лэнса, решившего, очевидно, в честь «отпуска» остаться в халате, и Кит мгновенно напрягся.

Широ неосознанно придвинулся ближе.

Лэнс окинул почти пустой стол кислым взглядом, на секунду задержал его на пустующем месте Аллуры, которая редко присоединялась к ним за едой, и с вымученным вздохом упал на свободный стул напротив Ханка, распластавшись по столу.

– Если мы ни с кем не сражаемся, то зачем нам вставать в такую рань, – плаксиво протянул он. Ханк хмыкнул и подвинул к нему одну из тарелок, но комментировать ничего не стал – только обменялся с Пидж скептическими улыбками.

Должно быть, бетам было странно находиться в присутствии альф и омег, вынужденных привыкать друг к другу и к самим себе, но при этом они не жаловались, что, безусловно, было достойно уважения.

Кит покосился на Широ, и когда он ободряюще ему улыбнулся, глубоко вздохнул и с видимым усилием промолчал, набросившись вместо этого на еду. 

Лэнс лениво приподнял голову, поставив подбородок на стол, и несколько мгновений молча наблюдал за тем, как Кит ест.

– Что, Маллет, – протянул он, когда стало ясно, что Кит его не просто игнорирует, но игнорирует демонстративно. – Бурная ночка выдалась? Успел так проголодаться?

Кит сверкнул глазами, и Широ живо вспомнил самую первую битву с едой, случившуюся в этом самом зале.

А заодно и то, как плохо отмывалась зелёная масса с волос.

– Кит, – тихо сказал он, когда Кит сжал ложку так, что побелели костяшки пальцев, и положил руку ему на плечо.

От совершенно привычного, в общем-то, жеста, что-то внутри него перевернулось и сломалось. 

Дышать стало тяжело.

Прикосновение обожгло его даже сквозь плотную ткань серой футболки Кита, и он даже испугался, что Кит тоже это почувствует – что дёрнется в сторону или просто скинет с себя его руку, смерив недоумённым взглядом, – но Кит только ещё раз медленно вдохнул, так же медленно выдохнул и расслабился, и даже есть стал медленней, а не так, словно вершил над едой вендетту. 

– Ты путаешь симптомы, – как ни в чём ни бывало, бодро сообщил он, даже не удостаивая Лэнса взглядом. – Первым является как раз отсутствие аппетита, а не наоборот.

Лэнс подпрыгнул на месте с негодующим звуком, резко выпрямляясь, и быстро подтянул к себе полную тарелку.

– Симптомы? – непонимающе нахмурился Широ.

Кит снова коротко покосился на него.

– Течки, – просто сказал он. 

Как будто об этом нормально было вот так просто говорить. 

Как будто Широ тоже должен был просто кивнуть и сделать вид, что его не бросило в жар от этих слов.

Никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах…

Положение спасла Аллура – Лэнс резко развернулся на месте, стоило ей появиться на пороге, и просиял, мгновенно забыв и про еду, и про Кита, и про… симптомы, а Аллура смущенно и будто бы неуверенно улыбнулась, прежде чем пройти к своему месту во главе стола.

– Мне кажется, нам стоит обсудить наш план действий на ближайшие дни, – сказала она, благодарно кивнув Ханку, протянувшему ей тарелку с зелёной массой под угрюмым взглядом Лэнса.

– План действий? Серьёзно? Неужели мы не можем поговорить о чём-нибудь более приятном, – тоскливо вздохнул он, протягивая ложку подбежавшему к нему мышонку. – Это же не собрание, Аллура!..

– Я подумала, было бы лучше затронуть этот вопрос в неформальной обстановке, – сухо отозвалась Аллура. – Но если ты настаиваешь на отдельном собрании…

Лэнс, вполне ожидаемо, от такой перспективы оказался не в восторге, и Кит тихо фыркнул, наслаждаясь непередаваемой гаммой эмоций на его лице. Широ показалось, что даже Аллура с трудом сдержала улыбку.

– Это хорошая идея, – согласился он, решив вмешаться до того, как Лэнс придумает достойный ответ. – Я думаю, стоит начать с обычных тренировочных упражнений, убедиться, что супрессанты ни на что не влияли – или посмотреть, на что мы способны без них, если до этого дойдёт.

– Я готов поспорить, что способен абсолютно на то же, что и раньше, – Лэнс сверкнул глазами и подался вперёд, с вызовом глядя на Кита. – А ты, Кит? Думаешь, тебе получится обуздать свою…

– Лэнс, – хмуро одёрнул его Широ, вновь машинально опустив руку на плечо Кита, удерживая его на месте. И тяжело сглотнул, когда от этого прикосновения внутри снова что-то перевернулось. – Это не игра, – выдавил он, стараясь дышать через раз и не думать о том, как напрягаются мышцы Кита у него под рукой. – Постарайся относиться к этому серьёзно.

– Кто сказал, что я не серьёзен? – Лэнс сощурился, не спуская глаз с Кита. – Я просто думаю, что это пустая трата времени, и гораздо интересней было бы посмотреть, как мы теперь сработаемся в команде. Может, Кит наконец начнёт как следует слушаться команд, м?

– Сделай одолжение, – процедил Кит, – _думай пореже_. У тебя хреново получается.

Его запах вдруг стал резче, насыщенней, в нём снова появились нотки раздражения и – опасность.

Это был запах опасности, неожиданно отчётливо понял Широ, и резко сел прямее.

Этого им ещё не хватало.

– Начнём с обычных тренировок, – твёрдо повторил он, чувствуя, как переменилась атмосфера в комнате – даже Пидж и Ханк, не так хорошо различавшие чужие запахи, выглядели неуютно. – Затем попробуем поработать в команде и проверим связь со львами. После этого соберём Вольтрона. Возражения?

Только когда по телу Кита пробежала дрожь, он понял, что так и не убрал руку с его плеча, и поспешно отодвинулся. 

Тем не менее, голос альфы свое дело сделал: возражений не последовало, а запах Кита снова стал тише и спокойней, и Широ украдкой выдохнул. Кажется, кризис миновал; он был не в восторге от того, что пришлось воспользоваться своим статусом альфы, но решительные времена требуют решительных мер и всё такое.

Верно?

– Что ж, план звучит неплохо, – немного нервно усмехнулся Ханк, потягиваясь и отодвигаясь от стола. – Но если командные тренировки пока не планируются, может мы… может мы пойдём?

Судя по тому, как подскочила на месте и скорчила гримасу Пидж, он пнул её под столом, отвлекая от разворачивавшихся за столом событий, за которыми она наблюдала с живым интересом ничем не рискующего наблюдателя. Она поморщилась, кинула на него недовольный взгляд и наклонилась, чтобы потереть голень, но всё же кивнула.

– Это по-прежнему обязательные тренировки, – напомнил им Широ. – То, что нам с Китом и Лэнсом нужно будет обратить внимание на свое… состояние… не делает их чем-то особенным.

– Ага, – легко согласилась Пидж. – Это делает из них реалити-шоу. На вас, конечно, сейчас забавно смотреть, но в целом я с Ханком – с этим вы справитесь и без нас.

Сил спорить Широ в себе не нашёл. Сейчас вся его выдержка уходила на то, чтобы хоть как-то адекватно воспринимать то, что происходит вокруг, а не думать только о Ките.

Возможно, тренировка поможет ему прогнать ненужные мысли и прийти в норму.

В конце концов, надежда умирает последней.

..:..:..:..

Как Широ и предполагал, со стороны стиль боя у Лэнса и Кита никаких заметных изменений не претерпел: с гладиаторами оба расправились ничуть не хуже, чем раньше, и даже традиционный «обмен любезностями», когда Кит сменил Лэнса в зале, мало отличался от их обычных перепалок. 

Наедине друг с другом они вели себя как раньше, отметил про себя Широ, внимательно следя за каждым движением завершавшего тренировку Кита из комнаты наблюдения. Аллура, стоявшая рядом с ним, слегка хмурилась и думала о чём-то своём, судя по отсутствующему взгляду, но Широ был почти уверен, что она пришла к таким же выводам.

А затем Кит без особых усилий рассёк пополам последнего гладиатора, увернувшись от удара, откинул со лба волосы, посмотрел наверх – посмотрел на Широ, – и показал два больших пальца, слегка улыбнувшись.

– Широ? – позвала его Аллура, и Широ моргнул, прогоняя с лица глупую улыбку и чувствуя, как краснеет – интересно, сколько он так стоял, пялясь на разминающегося после боя Кита?.. 

– Да, – запоздало отреагировал он и отошёл на шаг от прозрачной стены. – Кажется, моя очередь?..

В теории, конечно, всё было просто. 

В теории он должен был спуститься вниз, встретить Кита на выходе из зала, улыбнуться ему, сказать «Отличная работа», услышать сухую шутку и напутствие в ответ, зайти в зал, размяться и провести пару раундов против альтеанских гладиаторов. Это всё было рутиной: они уже делали это тысячу раз, каждое действие было доведено до автоматизма, и Широ казалось, что никакие запахи, эмоции или чувства не смогут на это повлиять. 

Он ошибался.

Двери зала распахнулись прямо перед ним, и он оказался лицом к лицу с Китом – с раскрасневшимся, встрёпанным, взмокшим Китом, у которого футболка прилипла к груди, а от виска к подбородку медленно ползла капелька пота.

И Кит улыбнулся ему. Примерно так, как себе это и представлял Широ, с поправкой на то, что у него в голове произошло короткое замыкание, и вместо раздельных мыслей остался только белый шум.

Белый шум – и Кит, конечно же. И его запах, настолько насыщенный, настолько яркий – он накрыл Широ с головой, от него резко пересохло во рту и подкосились колени. Наверное, наивно было думать, что он начал привыкать к этому запаху и со временем будет на него реагировать спокойней.

Не будет. 

(Да и когда вообще он реагировал на Кита «спокойно»?)

Всего день назад Широ переживал о том, что его собственный запах может остаться в тренировочном зале и смутить остальных, но того, что это может быть применимо и к другим, почему-то не предусмотрел.

– Широ? – Кит вопросительно вскинул брови, заглядывая ему в лицо, и смешно сморщил нос, видимо, инстинктивно пытаясь разобрать отдельные эмоции в их запахах. – Ты в порядке?

– Да, – Широ кивнул, словно в тумане, и с трудом уцепился за ускользавшую мысль.

Улыбнуться. Похвалить. Похлопать по плечу.

Он улыбнулся.

– Отличная работа, – выдохнул он и похлопал Кита по плечу. Кит просиял в ответ, и Широ захотелось умереть, чтобы это воспоминание осталось последним в его жизни – больше он в этой жизни не хотел видеть ничего. Только эти загоревшиеся глаза.

Впрочем, когда Широ так и не двинулся с места, в них снова появилась тень сомнения, и Кит выразительно покосился на его руку, а затем – на двери в зал. Широ поспешно отступил на шаг назад и смущённо потёр шею; где-то на границе сознания мелькнула истеричная надежда, что у него на ладони остался запах Кита.

Кит коротко кивнул на прощание, ещё раз слабо улыбнулся и развернулся, направляясь в сторону душей.

О том, что он пошёл за ним, Широ понял лишь когда Кит затормозил через несколько шагов и удивлённо обернулся.

– Я провожу тебя, – ляпнул Широ, неуверенно переминаясь с ноги на ногу. 

– Думаю, я найду дорогу, – медленно сказал Кит, слегка нахмурившись и вновь склонив голову набок. И заправил за ухо прядь волос. – Ты решил пропустить ещё одну тренировку?..

Широ проводил долгим взглядом его тонкие пальцы, скользнувшие вдоль уха, и подумал, что не отказался бы их облизать.

Но Кит сказал про тренировку, и хотя в его голосе не было укора, Широ почувствовал себя виноватым – возможно, он и действовал из лучших побуждений, не желая оставлять Кита одного, но впечатление тем самым производил не лучшее. К тому же, дело было не только в этом – Кит был прав, он не мог позволить себе пропускать тренировки.

– Да, – вздохнул, посмотрел на двери в зал и снова на Кита. – Да, мне… пора. 

– Удачи, – всё ещё слегка озадаченно протянул Кит, и Широ поспешил обратно к залу.

К залу, в котором, несмотря на превосходную систему вентиляции, по-прежнему стоял запах Кита.

Он повёл плечами, размял шею, оглядываясь по сторонам, и сбросил с себя жилет, а затем запустил тренировочную последовательность.

Первый удар он пропустил. 

Гладиатор возник из ниоткуда – обычно предугадать его появление не составляло труда, но сейчас тихий звук отъезжающей панели в полу Широ не услышал, неосознанно пытаясь ориентироваться по запаху. Запаха, само собой, альтеанский робот не имел, и за свою недальновидность Широ поплатился тупым ударом сзади по рёбрам.

Второй удар ему удалось в последний момент отразить ребром металлической ладони, но импульс отбросил его на пару шагов назад, и хотя Широ успел сгруппироваться, это стоило ему ещё одной почти пропущенной атаки – он с трудом увернулся от летевшего на него шеста, вынудившего его вновь занять оборонительную позицию.

Думать было тяжело. Чувства, казавшиеся ему обострившимися до предела, мало чего стоили на фоне замедленной реакции, оказавшейся неприятным сюрпризом. Широ не понимал, что происходит, но каждое движение у него выходило с задержкой, как будто тело не успевало за командами мозга. Он стиснул зубы, уворачиваясь от очередного удара, и кинулся вперёд, целясь накалившейся рукой в шею гладиатора.

Тот легко отступил в сторону, и Широ едва не налетел грудью на второго робота.

Верно. Выбранная программа тренировки предполагала нескольких противников без оглядки на то, удалось ли вывести из строя предыдущих.

Широ забыл об этом. 

По крайней мере, ему повезло оказаться достаточно близко, чтобы наконец-то самому нанести удар – чистое везение, но ему уже выбирать не приходилось. Гладиатор с отсечённой рукой и частью плеча с грохотом упал на пол, и Широ, оглушённый коротким успехом и шумом крови в ушах, не услышал, как сзади приблизился другой.

Зато услышал голос Аллуры, раздавшийся откуда-то из динамиков сверху.

– Остановить тренировку!

Гладиатор резко замер, и Широ запоздало крутанулся на месте, занося руку для удара. Бить неподвижного противника, впрочем, смысла уже никакого не было, и он запрокинул голову и раздраженно простонал, опуская руки.

– Кажется, я сегодня не в форме, – хмуро сообщил он, выходя из зала. Аллура, ожидавшая его возле дверей, лишь выгнула бровь.

– Похоже на то, – сухо согласилась она, и, чуть поколебавшись, неуверенно добавила: – Хочешь… поговорить?

Говорить сейчас Широ как раз хотелось меньше всего. Да и о чём тут было разговаривать? О том, что запах Кита настолько вскружил ему голову, что он не мог нормально функционировать? 

Или о том, что единственное, чего ему сейчас хотелось, это найти Кита и просто быть рядом с ним?

Он шумно выдохнул и провёл руками по волосам, уставившись невидящим взглядом прямо перед собой.

– Широ, – Аллура нерешительно коснулась его плеча. – Я не могу сказать, что понимаю всё, что сейчас с тобой происходит, но возможно… если я могу чем-то помочь…

– Не думаю, – Широ слабо улыбнулся и покачал головой. – Если только у тебя где-нибудь не завалялись супрессанты, которые могли бы подойти для землян… нет? Я так и думал.

Не сговариваясь, они направились в сторону капитанского мостика – Широ бы предпочёл сначала сходить в душ, но поскольку это было связано не столько с желанием освежиться, сколько с надеждой застать там кое-кого, он решил не рисковать. 

– Это нормальная реакция, – мягко сказала Аллура. – Не стоит этого стыдиться. Ты многое пережил за последнее время; неудивительно, что для тебе перемены оказались… тяжелее.

Широ горько усмехнулся и неопределённо пожал плечами.

– Это не оправдание.

– Я не пытаюсь тебя оправдать, потому что тебе не за что оправдываться, – Аллура остановилась перед выходом на мостик и серьёзно посмотрела ему в глаза – в её запахе, который до сих пор Широ почти не ощущал, почувствовались нотки решительности, смешанной с лёгким раздражением. – У меня никогда не было нужды пользоваться супрессантами, я не знаю, каково это, и с трудом представляю, что вы должны чувствовать после них – но никто не собирается винить вас за то, что вы не можете контролировать. Реакции – это не действия, Широ. Ты не можешь за них отвечать.

Вот только у всех остальных прекрасно получалось держать ситуацию под контролем, кисло подумал про себя Широ. Он даже не заметил, когда Кит и Лэнс слетели с супрессантов – и дело было не только в том, что он не почувствовал запах, но и в том, что они ничем эти перемены не выдали, ни словом, ни жестом. 

Выходит, у них с реакциями всё было нормально, а вот у него…

– От тебя так и пахнет виной, – вздохнула Аллура, когда Широ ничего не ответил. – Постарайся расслабиться. От того, что ты себя накручиваешь, никому легче не будет. Просто дай себе время, Широ.

– Что если оно не поможет? – вырвалось у него, и он устало потёр переносицу, прикрывая глаза. Признаваться в собственной слабости не хотелось – ни как лидеру, ни, чёрт подери, как альфе, подсознательно стремившемуся занять главную роль в стае, – но прямо сейчас это было важнее гордости. – Если из-за этого я не смогу вести Вольтрон… нам нужен запасной вариант, мы не можем так…

– То, что ты об этом думаешь, говорит само за себя. Ты хороший лидер, Широ, – Аллура снова ободряюще коснулась его руки и коротко усмехнулась. – Можешь считать, что я говорю это тебе как альфа альфе.

– Как альфа, у которой не было проблем с тем, чтобы держать себя в руках при омегах, альфе, который не смог даже зайти в одну комнату с ними? – хмыкнул он, складывая руки на груди. Аллура закатила глаза и несильно хлопнула его по плечу.

– Это было вчера. Сегодня, насколько я помню, я уже видела тебя за завтраком, если только это был не твой клон? – она шутливо прищурилась, но затем посерьезнела и отступила на шаг. – Ты ведь понимаешь, что ваши запахи проявлялись постепенно? И у меня было время привыкнуть к ним, как и у Кита с Лэнсом было время привыкнуть к твоему?

Об этом Широ не думал. Возможно, это было и не удивительно – за последние полтора дня он вообще мало о чём думал (кроме Кита, предательски подсказал ему внутренний голос, и в груди тут же снова заныло), и то, что восприятие запахов могло вернуться уже после самого запаха, упустил из виду. 

С одной стороны, это многое объясняло – иначе его комната не успела бы так пропитаться его запахом, – но с другой… 

С другой это ровным счётом ничего не меняло. Он был не единственным альфой в команде, и всё-таки Кит и Лэнс в присутствии Аллуры повели себя не в пример сдержанней.

А ещё говорят, что омеги более импульсивны.

– И Широ, – вновь выдернула его из меланхоличных мыслей Аллура, – я догадываюсь, о чём ты сейчас думаешь, но тебе не о чем волноваться. Я не их альфа, – она выдержала его удивлённый взгляд и пожала плечами. – Ты их лидер… и они видят в тебе своего альфу. Поэтому они почти не отреагировали на меня. 

Было видно, что ей нелегко это признавать, но она тоже понимала, что обстановка в команде стоит дороже уязвлённой гордости, и Широ проникся к ней ещё большим уважением.

Всё это, правда, померкло перед смыслом её слов. 

Кит видел в нём своего альфу.

Он глупо улыбнулся.

– Спасибо, – искренне сказал он. – Возможно, ты права, и… мне нужно было это услышать. 

– Я думаю, тебе нужно побольше отдыхать, – протянула Аллура, окинув его придирчивым взглядом. – Только никому не говори, что я это сказала. 

– Не скажу, – пообещал Широ и подмигнул. – Это останется только между нами.

..:..:..:..

Разговор с Аллурой, хоть и вышел несколько односторонним, в целом Широ успокоил: возможно, до конца он от поводов для беспокойства и не избавился, но по крайней мере теперь всё выглядело не так беспросветно.

Ему и правда нужно было всего лишь дать себе время привыкнуть к новому положению вещей. Как справедливо заметила Аллура, если вчера он не сумел даже переступить порог столовой из-за того, что там был Кит, то сегодня он спокойно сидел рядом с ним за завтраком и при этом даже сумел поддержать разговор за столом.

Дальше будет легче.

Широ был в этом уверен.

– Как прошла тренировка? – спросил Кит, перемахнув через спинку дивана и привычно устраиваясь рядом с ним, и Широ отстранённо понял, что ошибался.

Спокойствие и надежда на лучшее будущее продлились недолго – чуть меньше часа, пока он сидел в общей комнате в гордом одиночестве и лениво листал на планшете старые альтеанские стратегические планы. Встроенный переводчик позволял уловить суть, но не более того; впрочем, не поддающиеся переводу нюансы в основном касались различных культурных и исторических моментов, которые Широ в любом случае не смог бы понять, поэтому ему хватало и того, что есть. Да и читал он больше ради того, чтобы отвлечься, чем ради новых знаний.

И хорошо, потому что всё, что он успел почерпнуть из текста, тут же вылетело у него из головы, стоило Киту появиться на пороге комнаты.

Оставалось загадкой, как планшет не треснул у него в руках.

– Да, – ответил Широ, стараясь дышать через раз. – А твоя?

Кит странно посмотрел на него, слегка нахмурился и едва заметно потянул носом воздух – видимо, инстинкты начинали напоминать о себе, и он подсознательно пытался таким образом оценить происходящее.

Выглядело это очаровательно.

– Может, сходим куда-нибудь? – мечтательно предложил Широ. Перед глазами тут же появилась забегаловка в военном городке неподалеку от Гарнизона, где он не раз бывал по выходным; он уже тогда мечтал сводить Кита на свидание, и почему-то всегда представлял их именно в этом месте – на фоне подернутого облаками закатного неба в окне, на красном лакированном диванчике у столика возле дальней стены, с одним на двоих клубничным коктейлем…

Злая ирония заключалась в том, что он и так неоднократно брал туда с собой Кита, но ему никогда не хватало духа, чтобы расставить все точки над i. А теперь и то кафе, и Гарнизон, и вся Земля остались в миллионах световых лет позади; от этой мысли стало неожиданно грустно – наверно, впервые с тех пор, как они нашли Синего льва.

– Сходим… куда? – недоумённо переспросил Кит, и Широ смущенно отвернулся, попытался потереть шею рукой, в которой до сих пор был зажат планшет, и чуть не выронил его на пол.

Земля, может, и осталась далеко, а вот его старая дилемма никуда не делась. 

Рискнуть всем и признаться Киту в своих чувствах или гарантированно сохранить дружбу ценой собственных неразделённых страданий?

Выбор, в общем-то, был по-прежнему очевиден. Широ не мог сейчас ничего ему предложить; он даже не мог позвать Кита на свидание – в самом деле, куда? В замке хватало свободного пространства, но отчаянно не хватало возможностей для создания романтической атмосферы.

От необходимости отвечать Широ избавил Лэнс, ввалившийся в общую комнату с утрированно трагичным вздохом. Кит при этом скорчил демонстративно брезгливую гримасу, хотя и сидел к Лэнсу спиной, и придвинулся ближе к Широ.

Ближе к Широ.

Широ в очередной раз забыл как дышать, думать и вообще функционировать.

– Пидж выгнала меня из лаборатории, – скорбно сообщил Лэнс, падая на свободный диван – на том, где сидели Широ и Кит, оставалось ещё достаточно свободного места, но Лэнс кинул на них один взгляд и не стал даже подходить ближе. – А Ханк – из кухни. Я умираю со скуки.

– То есть, всё как обычно, но ты решил снова об этом всем рассказать? – невозмутимо уточнил Кит. Лэнс кисло посмотрел на него, а затем перевёл взгляд на Широ.

– Именно из-за таких, как Кит, обо всех омегах плохо думают, – протянул он. – Может сложиться впечатление, что… Эй!

Он еле успел увернуться от запущенной в него подушки.

– Вот именно об этом я и говорю!

– А лучше бы помолчал!

– Засунь свои фантазии себе знаешь куда!..

– Если ты не заткнешься, я сам тебе засуну…

– Кит, Лэнс, – твердо перебил их Широ, машинально вскинув руку, чтобы удержать Кита на месте.

Того, что останавливать Кита ему придется буквально, и Кит навалится грудью на его предплечье, Широ не предполагал. Все заготовленные слова испарились, и если бы у него из ушей повалил дым от короткого замыкания в мозгу, Широ бы не удивился.

Он был настолько близко к Киту, что не почувствовать его запах было просто невозможно – хотя Широ был уверен, что уловил бы его даже на другом конце замка, – и он тонул в нём, он был готов дышать только им до конца жизни, он хотел пропитаться им насквозь. От Кита пахло плохо сдерживаемым раздражением, и Широ так хотелось его успокоить, помочь расслабиться, защитить от всех невзгод…

Кит, слишком увлеченный перепалкой с Лэнсом, вновь вышедшей на невербальный уровень, его ступора не заметил и налег на загораживавшую ему путь руку сильнее, тихо зарычав. Звук отдался вибрацией в его груди, и Широ понадобилось титаническое усилие, чтобы не разложить его на диване в ту же секунду.

– Кит, – настойчиво повторил он, и просительные нотки в его голосе, видимо, сделали свое дело – Кит моргнул и удивлённо посмотрел на него, а затем насупился и снова откинулся на спинку дивана, скрестив руки на груди. – Давайте не будем… не будем… ссориться.

Лэнс фыркнул, перевернулся на диване на спину и закинул ноги на подлокотник, а Кит снова сморщил нос и потянулся за забытым планшетом Широ.

– Как только у нас будут парные тренировки, – будничным тоном поведал Лэнс, – я надеру тебе задницу. 

– Мечтай, – буркнул Кит и показал ему средний палец. 

Широ, у которого самоконтроль стремительно отказывал, мягко опустил руку Кита, легонько сжав его пальцы, прежде чем отпустить.

– Когда у нас уже будут совместные тренировки? – спросил Лэнс, повернувшись к нему. Кит стрельнул в его сторону взглядом, но промолчал.

– Я думаю, – Широ сглотнул, тщетно пытаясь собраться с мыслями и вернуть себе хоть какое-то подобие самоконтроля, – наверное… через пару дней.

– Пару дней?! – возмущённо воскликнул Лэнс и немедленно свалился с дивана под ехидный смех Кита. – Почему?!

– Мы только начали одиночные, – напомнил ему Широ, но Лэнс дальше слушать не захотел:

– И мы с ними прекрасно справились! Ничего не изменилось! Зачем снова тратить на это время?

– Время тут тратишь только ты, – встрял Кит. – Что, боишься что-то не успеть, пока тебя не накроет?

– О, нет, – раздалось от дверей, и Пидж развернулась на пороге, не успев даже зайти в комнату. – Только не снова.

– Что?.. – Широ окинул присутствующих потерянным взглядом, и Пидж затормозила, жалостно посмотрев на него поверх очков через плечо.

– Эти двое поспорили, у кого первым начнётся течка, – пояснила она. – И лично я это слушать снова не собираюсь, спасибо, мне хватило Лэнса утром. Пойдём, Ханк, они опять, – добавила она, выталкивая замаячившего за ней Ханка обратно и не давая ему вставить ни слова.

Кит, краем глаза заметил Широ, кажется, покраснел.

Совсем несильно – лёгкий румянец проступил только на скулах и переносице, и не факт, что от смущения, а не от злости, но Широ и этого хватило, чтобы окончательно забыться.

Пора было что-то с этим делать. Что угодно, лишь бы не думать о Ките и течке в одном предложении.

(Кит, разгоряченный, раскрасневшийся, льнущий навстречу каждому прикосновению, божественно пахнущий, требующий его…)

– Совместные тренировки, – выпалил Широ, вскакивая с дивана. Пидж и слабо сопротивлявшийся Ханк затормозили в паре шагов от не успевшей толком закрыться двери. – Сейчас.

Удивился даже Лэнс.

– Сейчас? Но…

– Это ведь была твоя идея, – почти пропел Кит, плавным движением поднимаясь с дивана и вставая рядом с Широ. – Уже передумал? 

Широ украдкой вдохнул и подумал, что ещё немного, и передумает он. Ему хотелось просто сгрести Кита в охапку, зарыться лицом ему в шею и провести так если не остаток вечности, то как минимум ближайшую неделю.

– Не дождешься, – оскалился Лэнс, подскакивая к нему, и ткнул его пальцем в грудь – вернее, хотел ткнуть его, но попал в Широ, закрывшего его собой.

Кит низко зарычал, и Широ прочистил горло, метнув взгляд, молящий о помощи, в сторону опустевшего дверного проема.

Ну конечно. Пидж и Ханк воспользовались моментом и незаметно исчезли. Он даже не мог их за это винить, потому что и сам не отказался бы сейчас исчезнуть – бороться со своей природой, тщательно взвешивая каждое слово и пытаясь удержаться на краю пропасти, ведущей обратно в транс, было на удивление тяжело.

– Вот увидишь, я надеру тебе зад так, что мало не покажется, – пылко заявил Лэнс, не обращая внимания на возникшего у него на пути Широ и пытаясь обойти его, чтобы добраться до Кита.

– Это мы ещё посмотрим – кажется, в прошлый раз, чтобы меня обойти, тебе понадобилось дождаться, пока я вылечу из Академии?..

– Мы не будем драться друг с другом, – решительно перебил их Широ, чувствуя, как из-за разномастных эмоций и попыток держать себя в руках голову стискивает обруч боли. – Будем вместе сражаться против гладиаторов. Попарно, а затем все вместе.

– Эй, почему? – недоумённо воскликнул Лэнс, а Кит просто вскинул на него почти обиженный взгляд.

Широ представил себе тренировочный бой с Китом.

Представил, как роняет его на пол, как нависает над ним, вжимая его в маты всем своим весом, как удерживает руки у него над головой. Как Кит тяжело дышит под ним, сопротивляясь, но в то же время не спеша высвобождаться из символического захвата.

Или, если Киту улыбнется удача – как он повалит его, седлая его бедра, как торжествующе ухмыльнется, прижимая его руки к полу коленями, как наклонится, чтобы подразнить – «Сдаешься?» – и как за расширившимися зрачками будет не видно цвета его глаз…

– Потому что я так сказал, – на удивление ровно ответил Широ. – Жду вас в зале через двадцать минут.


	3. Chapter 3

Запахи, оставшиеся в зале после утренней тренировки, давно выветрились к тому моменту, когда Широ туда вернулся. Это было весьма кстати – после короткого, но насыщенного разговора с Китом и Лэнсом отчаянно хотелось сбросить напряжение и попытаться хоть как-то упорядочить мысли. Желательно – до того, как придется драться бок о бок с двумя омегами.

На этот раз тренировка прошла без заминки: без наблюдателей и сводящего с ума запаха Широ успел расправиться с шестью гладиаторами до того, как двери в зал распахнулись. Программа оповестила об этом звуковым сигналом, и Широ без лишних церемоний вспорол металлическое нутро седьмого гладиатора раскалённой рукой, заканчивая тренировку.

Он выпрямился, утирая пот со лба, и повернулся к застывшим на пороге Киту и Лэнсу.

– Ого, – присвистнул Лэнс. – Круто ты его.

Широ как можно более безразлично повел плечом, всем своим видом пытаясь показать, что ничего особенного в его победе сейчас не было и что он вовсе не пытался покрасоваться перед Китом. И не выпячивал грудь. И не косился в его сторону, чтобы…

– У тебя всё в порядке? – с любопытством спросил Кит, подходя ближе. Разломанный гладиатор на полу сверкнул и предательски дематериализовался, не оставляя ни препятствий между ними, ни шансов переключить внимание на что-то ещё, так что пришлось смотреть на Кита. – Стоишь как-то… неестественно. 

Вот тебе и «не выпячивая грудь». Широ запоздало понял, что пытаться как-то сдержать естественные порывы тоже было не лучшим решением – в итоге он странно ссутулился и выглядел, наверное, совсем нелепо.

Он поспешно кивнул и сделал вид, что собирался слегка размяться после боя.

– Я думаю, вам с Лэнсом стоит начать вдвоем, – сказал он, хрустнув шеей и делая шаг назад – находиться сейчас рядом с Китом казалось не лучшей идеей. Отступивший было на время тренировки вихрь эмоций вернулся с новой силой, и теперь в придачу к собственным неугомонным инстинктам, о которых Широ старался даже не думать, добавились попытки сознания выдать желаемое за действительное. Вроде того, что Кит окидывает его оценивающим взглядом. Или пытается подойти ближе. Или – что его глаза заметно потемнели.

Широ хватало ума, чтобы понять, как мало в этом было правды. 

– А я как раз сделаю перерыв, – сбивчиво добавил он, пятясь к выходу. 

– Может, останешься? – насмешливо предложил Лэнс, подходя к Киту и небрежно закидывая руку ему на плечи. – Уверен, Маллет покажет себя ещё лучше с дополнительным стимулом – ай-ай-ай, больно же, какого!..

– Кит, – Широ вздохнул и прикрыл глаза – отчасти потому, что смотреть на их препирательства порядком надоело, отчасти – потому что вид по-звериному оскалившегося Кита, только что не вздыбившего волосы на затылке, был для него сейчас… слишком. – Прекрати выламывать ему руку.

Кит фыркнул, но Лэнса, судя по звуку, отпустил.

– Бешеный, – буркнул Лэнс, обиженно потирая плечо и демонстративно отходя в сторону. – Ты уверен, что нам с ним вообще стоит работать в паре? Я боюсь, он перепутает меня с гладиатором и порубит на куски.

– Можно подумать, я от этого в восторге, – процедил Кит.

– Хватит, – резко оборвал их Широ, открывая глаза. – Если вы продолжите в том же духе, то нет смысла и начинать.

Командный тон, как и серьезный взгляд, дались ему с большим трудом – вести себя как лидер сейчас было тяжело, но по крайней мере и Кит, и Лэнс выглядели достаточно пристыженно, и Широ вздохнул. 

– Мы не в Гарнизоне, – мягко напомнил он. – И не в армии. Но мы на войне, и это важно. Все ещё думаешь, что мы зря теряем время? – обратился он к Лэнсу.

Лэнс изобразил на лице кислую гримасу и сцепил руки за спиной, перекатываясь с носков на пятки и избегая его взгляда.

– Ладно, – буркнул он. – Вы оба зануды и друг друга стоите, но ладно. 

Кит ожидаемо промолчал.

На всякий случай Широ ещё раз смерил их взглядом – Кит шумно выдохнул и вытянулся по струнке, то ли решив таким образом продемонстрировать всю серьезность своих намерений, то ли в шутку вспомнив старые добрые времена в Гарнизоне, а Лэнс только закатил глаза и издевательски отсалютовал – и наконец сумел заставить себя выйти из зала.

Дышать сразу стало немного легче.

Несмотря на некоторое напряжение, вернувшееся после тренировки, наблюдать за Китом и Лэнсом сверху всё же было не в пример проще. Если не брать в расчёт постоянное ощущение смутного беспокойства, требовавшего действий (каких именно, Широ понять не мог, да и не пытался, потому что подозревал, что ответ ему не понравится), то всё было почти как раньше. До того, как супрессанты прекратили действовать.

Он дождался, пока Кит и Лэнс закончат разминаться, умышленно не включая связь с залом, чтобы не слушать их обмен любезностями, и лишь когда два нетерпеливых взгляда устремились в его сторону объявил начало тренировки.

На удивление, сражались они… слаженно. Не хуже, чем раньше – Широ опасался, что их соперничество скажется на командной работе, но вместо этого в их движениях, казалось, стало даже больше гармонии. Безусловно, им ещё было к чему стремиться, и Широ машинально отмечал слабые места в их технике, но часть предыдущих ошибок себя изжила.

Это одновременно радовало его как лидера и наставника и задевало как альфу.

Широ устало провёл рукой по лицу. Ревность тут была совершенно неуместна, хотя он и не мог однозначно сказать, что ревнует – ни малейшей угрозы в Лэнсе он не видел и не воспринимал его ни как соперника, ни как другого омегу. В то же время и списать всё на то, что инстинкты требовали от него самому защитить Кита от любых невзгод и избавить от необходимости сражаться вообще, Широ не мог – он попытался прислушаться к своим ощущениям, насколько мог позволить себе отвлечься от тренировки, и понял, что его наоборот распирает гордость. 

Он не ревновал и не считал, что омеги не должны драться, но что-то всё равно не давало ему покоя.

Внизу Кит и Лэнс на пару расправились с очередным гладиатором и победно ухмыльнулись друг другу, стукнувшись кулаками. Широ почувствовал, как заныло в груди, и стиснул зубы.

Ему тоже хотелось там быть. Хотелось быть рядом с Китом, вместе с ним разделить сладость победы, отметить, насколько лучше стала его техника, похвалить и сказать, как он им гордится; Широ нравилось, что его омега может за себя постоять, может дать отпор – может, при желании, победить даже его, если потребуется.

Скрежет металла, сноп искр и торжествующий смех снизу возвестили о том, что Кит и Лэнс успешно сразили трех окруживших их гладиаторов – Широ не успел засечь точное время, которое им на это потребовалось, но и так мог сказать, что они справились быстрее, чем раньше.

Он вздохнул, отгоняя прочь назойливые мысли, и склонился к микрофону, одновременно прекращая симуляцию. 

– Достаточно, – сказал он. – Отличная работа.

Лэнс гордо выставил вверх два больших пальца, а Кит сухо улыбнулся, и даже с такого расстояния Широ показалось, что он растворяется в этой улыбке.

Каждый раз, когда ему начинало казаться, что он отлично справляется и всё под контролем, его предательская природа спешила напомнить, что это не так.

Он тяжело вздохнул, нервно пригладил волосы и медленно пошёл обратно к залу, словно на собственную казнь.

– Ну что? – широко ухмыльнулся Лэнс, лениво поигрывая баярдом. – Кто из нас был прав? У нас всё схвачено, босс. И незачем было занудствовать.

– Я попрошу Пидж запрограммировать одного из гладиаторов, чтобы он преследовал тебя по замку, – пообещал Кит. – Тебя гораздо проще терпеть, когда ты дерёшься и молчишь.

Широ невольно улыбнулся – Лэнс, разумеется, заметил и обиженно засопел, а Кит победно вздернул подбородок.

– Вам всё равно ещё есть, над чем поработать, – слегка остудил их пыл Широ, стараясь дышать через раз – пропитавшие воздух запахи кружили голову и то и дело сбивали с мысли. – Но в целом… неплохо.

– Всего лишь неплохо? Да брось, Широ, мы круто с ними разделались, ты сам видел! – воскликнул Лэнс, мгновенно забыв про обиду. – Кит, скажи ему!

– Да, – неожиданно согласился Кит, убирая баярд за пояс и подходя ближе к Лэнсу. – Ты же сам видел, мы здорово продвинулись вперёд.

Под его пылким взглядом Широ растерялся, но Лэнс, воодушевлённый внезапной поддержкой, спас положение и избавил его от необходимости отвечать.

– Именно! Мы сильны, как никогда! Конечно, в этом больше моей заслуги, без обид, Кит, я просто хочу сказать, как бы круто ты ни махал мечом, пушка есть пушка, но ты наконец признал моё мастерство, и это…

– Твоё мастерство? Если промазать два раза из пяти вместо четырех – это мастерство, то я…

– Как я уже сказал, – перебил их Широ, пока начинающийся спор не набрал обороты, и смерил обоих выразительным взглядом, – вам есть, над чем поработать.

Кит угрюмо скрестил руки на груди, и Широ кивнул ему на выход.

– Кит. Запусти тренировку четвёртого уровня.

– Почему Лэнс первый? – тут же ощерился Кит, а Лэнс ударил кулаком воздух и показал ему язык. 

Широ выжидающе вскинул брови, оставив вопрос без ответа. Несколько секунд Кит упрямо буравил его возмущённым взглядом, но в конце концов всплеснул руками и недовольно пошёл на выход.

– Но серьёзно, почему я первый? – полюбопытствовал Лэнс, как только за ним закрылась дверь. Широ вздохнул и указал рукой на центр зала. 

Как сформулировать, что он надеялся и вовсе избежать совместной тренировки с Китом, оправдываясь усталостью, Широ не придумал, поэтому позволил себе вновь воспользоваться статусом лидера, подразумевавшим отсутствие необходимости разъяснять свои команды.

– Ну и ладно, не хочешь – не говори, – легко согласился Лэнс, выходя в центр. – Можно подумать, я против. Я только за! А Маллет теперь изведется, ха – слышишь, Кит? Хоть кто-то здесь ценит настоящий талант!

Будь у него время, возможно, Широ бы уцепился за эти слова – мысль о том, что он мог обидеть Кита, прогнав его из зала, тревожной сиреной пронеслась в голове, – но Кит без лишних слов запустил тренировку, не давая им толком подготовиться. 

Широ даже не сомневался, что увидит, если поднимет взгляд – мрачный взгляд Кита и средний палец, обращённый к стеклянной стене, живо встали перед глазами, но проверять было некогда. Гладиатор напал на них абсолютно бесшумно и стремительно, Лэнс охнул, не успев отразить первую атаку, и Широ едва успел принять второй удар на себя.

– Я сказал, четвёртый уровень, Кит! – крикнул он, с трудом удерживая натиск гораздо более сильного гладиатора, чем рассчитывал. Лэнс, успевший вооружиться, попытался его отвлечь, но мощности баярда, настроенного на тренировочный режим, не хватило – гладиатор даже не дрогнул.

– Прости, – без тени вины отозвался Кит по громкой связи. Гладиатор замер, свет в его глазах моргнул, а затем исчез на несколько мгновений; когда он загорелся вновь, сил у него значительно поуменьшилось, и он по инерции отлетел назад, не выдержав сопротивления Широ. Лэнс встретил его ещё одним выстрелом, и на этот раз он, как и полагается, задымился. – Наверное, не туда нажал.

Широ кинул наверх короткий укоризненный взгляд, но даже с более сносным уровнем отвлекаться не стоило – в зале уже появился второй гладиатор, да и Кита было не видно из-за панели управления.

Зато Широ по-прежнему чувствовал его запах.

Рядом с Лэнсом его влияние было не так заметно, как утром, но он всё равно отвлекал и путал мысли, и это сказывалось на скорости реакций и точности ударов. В парном бою эффект от этого скрадывался, компенсировался за счёт командной работы, но к концу программы Широ был близок к отчаянью.

– Ну, это было круто, – с сомнением сказал Лэнс, когда последние гладиаторы исчезли в всполохе цифровых искр. – Неплохой результат? Да?

– Да, – неискренне согласился Широ, хлопнув его по спине. Результат, впрочем, и правда был неплохой, но мог бы быть гораздо лучше – и они оба это понимали.

– Моя очередь, – объявил Кит с мрачной решимостью, присоединяясь к ним в зале.

Лэнс хмыкнул, дёрнул плечом, но, как ни странно, спорить с ним не стал и вместо этого отошёл в сторону, подхватывая с пола бутылку воды. 

– Кит, – Широ неуверенно потер шею, машинально делая шаг назад, когда Кит подошёл ближе. – Я думаю, мне нужен…

– Достойный партнёр? – перебил его Кит и ухмыльнулся.

Где-то сзади возмущённо поперхнулся и закашлялся Лэнс. Широ этого почти не услышал – всё заглушил шум в голове. От слов Кита, скорее всего, ничего такого не подразумевавшего, его бросило в жар, и ни о чём другом он больше думать не мог.

Партнёр.

У Широ свело челюсть от острого желания в ту же секунду прижать Кита к себе, запрокинуть ему голову и оставить на его шее свою метку, которая навсегда свяжет их как альфу и омегу – ему даже показалось, что он чувствует на губах вкус Кита, чувствует сопротивление кожи, ногти, впивающиеся ему в плечи, как дёргается совсем рядом кадык…

– Эй, Широ, у тебя всё в порядке? Ты как-то покраснел, – участливо заметил Лэнс по пути к выходу. Широ даже не заметил, когда он успел его обойти. Взгляд Кита тоже сменился, вместо решительности в нём появилась неуверенность и намёк на беспокойство – они же отразились острой ноткой в его запахе, и Широ едва не взвыл.

Это было несправедливо.

Как он должен был держать себя в руках рядом с Китом? Такими темпами они даже с гладиаторами первого уровня могли не совладать – Широ живо представил себя во время боя: неподвижный, заторможенный, терпеливо сносящий любые удары и молча наблюдающий за Китом влюблённым взглядом.

Ему, может, и нужен был достойный партнёр, и никого, кроме Кита, он в этой роли не видел – а вот Киту явно нужен был кто-то другой. Кто-то не столь… бесполезный.

– Широ? – неуверенно позвал его Кит, заглядывая в глаза, и Широ нервно сглотнул. Он даже не представлял, как сейчас со стороны должен ощущаться его запах – пока что Кит ничем не выдавал, что различает в нём что-то кроме самых базовых эмоций, но всегда оставалась вероятность, что он молчит из – вежливости, смущения, нежелания рушить их дружбу, в конце концов. – Эй, если тебе правда нужен перерыв…

Перерыв, отстранённо подумал Широ, ему уже не поможет. 

– Хватит глазеть друг на друга, задайте жару! – неожиданно раздался из динамиков голос Пидж, и они оба вздрогнули, озадаченно посмотрев наверх.

К смотровому окну прилипли все трое – Ханк смущенно помахал рукой, а Лэнс демонстративно хрустнул пальцами, примеряясь к панели управления. Правда, от неё его быстро оттеснила Пидж, глянувшая на них поверх блеснувших очков.

– Какой уровень, Широ?

Они с Китом переглянулись. 

По его глазам Широ понял, что он собирается закончить тренировку, не начав, и это, наверное, было бы к лучшему – но.

Но за беспокойством Широ уловил разочарование и даже что-то, подозрительно похожее на обиду, и последние крупицы здравого разума, что у него ещё оставались, стремительно улетучились. 

Сейчас был его шанс проявить себя перед Китом.

– Шестой, – ровно сказал он. Рядом с ним Кит клацнул зубами, удивлённо захлопывая рот.

– Уверен? – с сомнением переспросила Пидж, судя по звукам, зажимая одной рукой рот возмущающемуся Лэнсу. 

Широ ещё раз посмотрел на Кита и почувствовал, как в груди разлилось тепло.

Он больше не отдавал себе отчёт в своих действиях – рациональная часть сознания скептически махнула на происходящее рукой и отключилась, и управление на себя, похоже, взяли инстинкты. Они не требовали защитить Кита, нет – не так, как боялся Широ; вместо этого всё затмевала потребность показать себя, доказать Киту, что он достоин его внимания, но самое главное – что вместе они непобедимы.

– Уверен, – кивнул он, и слегка озадаченная, но искренняя улыбка Кита была ему лучшей наградой.

.:..:..:..

Тренировку Широ не запомнил. Если наедине с собой ему казалось, что он постепенно начинает привыкать к отсутствию действия супрессантов, то рядом с Китом его сознание с каждым разом отключалось всё прочнее – во время боя он действовал машинально, не задумываясь ни о технике, ни о тактике, просто отдавшись на волю интуиции.

И не прогадал.

Шестой уровень, весьма затруднительный для одиночного боя, рядом с Китом ощущался как первый – восприятие обострилось до предела, Широ ориентировался по ситуации с уверенностью, которой не помнил за собой уже очень, очень давно. Запах Кита подсказывал, что он планирует делать, и Широ мгновенно подстраивался, превращая их в одно целое.

Последний гладиатор рухнул на пол у его ног бесполезной грудой дымящегося металла, присоединяясь к дюжине других таких же трупов, ещё не успевших дематериализоваться. Широ деактивировал руку и смахнул заливающий глаза пот со лба, пытаясь привести дыхание в порядок.

В паре шагов от него Кит с характерным звуком уменьшил баярд и заткнул за пояс, так же тяжело дыша и жадно глотая воздух. Они оба насквозь промокли и выдохлись, лёгкие обжигало от нехватки кислорода, но даже несмотря на то, что Широ помнил их бой лишь в общих чертах, он знал, что придраться было не к чему. На них обоих не осталось ни царапины – редкость даже для обычной тренировки, как правило, не обходившейся хотя бы без пары ссадин и синяков, и адреналин кипел в крови, застилал глаза туманом эйфории после хорошей драки.

Широ поймал взгляд Кита – тяжёлый, тёмный, многообещающий, – и почувствовал, как по телу пробежала дрожь. Он невольно облизнул губы, заметил, как дёрнулся Кит – и понял, что больше не может держать себя в руках.

В тот момент, когда он сделал шаг вперёд, уже четко понимая, что разложит Кита прямо здесь и сейчас, в самом центре тренировочного зала, среди кучи поверженных роботов, двери зала распахнулись, и внутрь ввалилась вся команда.

– Господи, ну и вонь, – тут же скривился Лэнс, демонстративно зажимая нос и высовывая язык. По лицу Аллуры тоже пробежала тень, но она тут же совладала с собой.

Пидж и Ханк просто уставились на них так, словно видели впервые.

– Чувак! Вы только что – серьезно? Серьезно? 

– Три программы подряд! 

– Мы даже все вместе ещё никогда не проводили тренировки на восьмом!

– Вы просто долбанные машины, – восхищённо припечатала Пидж. – Охренеть!

В присутствии других людей в голове у Широ стало постепенно проясняться, и он нахмурился, снова утирая лоб. Украдкой покосился на Кита – тот выглядел почти так же, как себя сейчас чувствовал Широ: слегка потерянно и всё ещё немного пьяно, – и снова поднял взгляд на команду.

– Восьмой? – хрипло переспросил он, прочистил горло и повторил: – Что значит «на восьмом»? 

– Вы уложились с первой программой раньше отведённого времени, и симуляция автоматически запустила следующий уровень сложности, – пояснила Аллура. – Дважды.

Широ стало не по себе.

Даже шестой уровень был чистой воды бахвальством, на которое он бы не пошёл в здравом уме – он знал, что они с Китом работают наиболее слаженно из всех, но не ударь ему в голову гормоны, выше пятого бы никогда не запустил. А теперь выясняется, что они дошли до восьмого уровня, и из-за того, что Широ потерял над собой контроль, он поставил Кита под угрозу?

Он шумно выдохнул и нервно оглянулся по сторонам.

Кит был цел и невредим, ему ничего не угрожало, и несмотря на легкую дезориентацию, выглядел он вполне довольным собой – но Широ это не оправдывало. 

– Мне кажется, если бы перед ними сейчас оказался Заркон, они бы его уделали, – сказал Ханк, изобразив в воздухе что-то похожее на серию ударов и сопровождая их соответствующими звуками. – Было бы круто! И было круто. Серьёзно. Вы круты. Но я с вами драться больше не буду. Без обид, спарринг – это вообще как-то не для меня, так что ничего личного!

– Я всё равно считаю, что мог бы уделать Маллета, – буркнул мнущийся за Аллурой Лэнс. Выглядел он донельзя неуютно, и обычной уверенности в его голосе не было – Кит, кажется, тоже это заметил, потому что отчётливо фыркнул на этих словах. Лэнс ощерился, но комментировать это почему-то не стал.

– Это было… впечатляюще, – согласилась Аллура. – Признаться, я не…

Широ не дослушал – запахи, только что пленившие разум, вдруг показались ему удушающими, а на смену возбуждению и адреналиновой эйфории пришла беспричинная паника, вгрызающаяся в самые кости изнутри. Хотелось скрыться от всех, и нарастающая тревога отдалась в голове резкой болью.

– Простите, – выдохнул он и чуть не выбежал из зала. Ошеломленные взгляды, устремленные в его сторону, он чувствовал острее ударов гладиатора.

.:..:..:..

– Широ?..

Дверь отъехала в сторону практически в то же мгновение, как он постучал, и Широ застыл на месте с нелепо занесённой вверх рукой. Он тут же сделал вид, что собирался пригладить волосы, но судя по скептическому взгляду Кита, растрепал их только сильнее.

– Кит, – пробормотал он, поудобнее перехватил одеяло, которое держал одной рукой, и только после этого вспомнил, зачем, собственно, пришёл. – Вот, – он вручил озадаченному Киту кое-как свернутое одеяло и развернулся на месте, собираясь уйти до того, как Кит начнёт задавать вопросы.

Не успел.

– Подожди, – Кит цепко ухватил его за жилетку и с неожиданной силой потянул обратно. Широ даже ничего возразить толком не успел, как дверь вернулась на место прямо у него перед носом, и он оказался в комнате Кита – в комнате Кита.

В комнате, где всё пахло Китом.

Он шумно вздохнул, не решаясь обернуться.

– Одеяло? Серьезно? Какого чёрта? – удивлённо спросил Кит, зашуршав тканью. Почти уверенный в том, что сейчас оно полетит ему в лицо, Широ всё же набрался храбрости и развернулся – и при виде Кита, укутавшегося в его одеяло, у него чуть не подкосились колени.

Отчаянно захотелось прижать его к себе и никогда, никогда не отпускать.

Кит вопросительно вскинул брови, всё ещё ожидая ответа.

– Прости, – вздохнул Широ, не зная, куда деть взгляд. – Просто по ночам бывает прохладно, и… 

И за несколько часов, проведённых у себя в комнате, он так и не смог успокоиться: вместо безопасности Широ лишь почувствовал себя запертым в клетке, хотелось лезть на стены и защищать свою территорию от невидимых врагов, и сколько бы он ни ходил кругами, легче не становилось. Ужин он пропустил – выходить к другим всё так же не хотелось, и к тому моменту, когда освещение на корабле сменилось на ночное, его снова скрутило от желания – потребности – позаботиться о своем омеге и убедиться, что ему ничего не угрожает.

Широ прекрасно понимал, что Кит в любом случае способен постоять за себя, как и то, что во время тренировки Киту угрожал разве что он сам, но подсознанию было плевать и на то, и на другое. 

Ему нужно было увидеть Кита.

То, что он захватил с собой одеяло, Широ заметил уже на полпути к его комнате, когда возвращаться обратно было глупо.

– Спасибо, – негромко сказал Кит и заглянул ему в лицо, плотнее запахивая одеяло на груди. – Широ… у тебя точно всё в порядке?

Нет, подумал Широ. Нет, не в порядке. Совсем.

– Ты же знаешь, что всегда можешь со мной поговорить? – Кит неуверенно высвободил из-под одеяла одну руку и осторожно коснулся его плеча. Широ стоило громадных усилий сдержать дрожь и не податься навстречу прикосновению, но он всё же сумел вымучить слабую улыбку и кивнуть. 

– Всё хорошо, Кит. Спокойной ночи.

Уходить не хотелось.

Он нелепо замер прямо перед дверью, не в силах сдвинуться с места, и Кит обеспокоенно нахмурился, шагнул ещё ближе и потянулся, кажется, потрогать его лоб. Широ отшатнулся, перехватив его запястье и вжимаясь спиной в закрытую дверь.

– Ты не в порядке, – хмуро констатировал Кит и пошевелил пальцами у него перед лицом. Широ тут же отпустил его, как ошпаренный, и Кит со вздохом упер руки в бока – одеяло при этом разъехалось в стороны, открывая взгляду Широ сползающую у него с плеча футболку и шорты, едва доходившие до середины бедра.

Определённо не в порядке. О порядке не могло быть никакой речи.

– Я просто, – он запнулся, чувствуя, что начинает задыхаться – запах Кита окутывал его со всех сторон, не давал сосредоточиться и заставлял сердце биться чаще, – просто… устал. Всё хорошо.

Кит запрокинул голову и раздраженно простонал.

А затем подхватил сползающее одеяло – и всё-таки кинул его Широ в лицо, как он и ожидал с самого начала.

– По тебе очень заметно, – почти прошипел он, сверкнув глазами, и сердито хлопнул ладонью по стене в полуметре от Широ – индикационная панель согласно моргнула зелёным, и дверь у него за спиной отъехала в сторону. Не успевший вовремя сгруппироваться Широ с трудом удержал равновесие и не упал, оставшись без поддержки. 

Запах Кита из умиротворённого очень быстро стал неприятно-кислым – в нём смешались обида, раздражение, отчаянье и что-то ещё, пока что недоступное Широ. 

– Приходи, если захочешь поговорить, – процедил Кит напоследок, и от того, что в его глазах по-прежнему читалось беспокойство, даже несмотря на сердитый тон, Широ захотелось провалиться на месте. – Доброй ночи!

И дверь снова захлопнулась у него перед носом, оставляя его одного в пустом тёмном коридоре.

С одеялом, пахнущим Китом, в руках.

Широ развернулся и побрел к своей комнате, словно в тумане.

.:..:..:..

Широ знобило.

Несмотря на то, что он только что говорил Киту, никакой прохладой в комнате и не пахло – ему было невыносимо жарко, но вместе с тем не отпускало ощущение, что он не может согреться. Его колотило, и все внутренности то и дело скручивала резкая боль. Ломило даже кости – Широ не мог вспомнить, когда ему последний раз было так плохо, и даже подумал, что Кит, возможно, был прав: может, он действительно заболел, и стоило полежать пару часов в криокапсуле. 

Он подтянул колени к груди, морщась от боли, и попытался укрыться одеялом.

Запах Кита ударил в ноздри не хуже нашатыря, которым Широ, тогда ещё кадета, однажды приводили в чувство после неудачной тренировки в гарнизоне. До сих пор он лишь смутно напоминал о неудачном разговоре и почти терялся в плотно пропитавшем комнату запахе альфы, но сейчас совершенно неожиданно обрушился на обострившееся восприятие атомным взрывом.

Широ распахнул глаза, до боли стискивая плотную ткань в пальцах, и не сразу понял, что дышать стало тяжело из-за того, как плотно он прижал её к лицу. 

Перед глазами поплыло.

Он откинул одеяло в сторону, перевернулся на живот и прижался бёдрами к матрасу, рвано выдыхая и чувствуя, как его затапливает возбуждение. Ещё через мгновение снова слепо нашарил одеяло и зарылся в него лицом с тихим вымученным стоном.

Они с Китом снова были в зале, но вместо того, чтобы убегать, Широ притягивал Кита к себе за насквозь промокшую футболку и впивался жадным поцелуем ему в губы, а Кит послушно запрокидывал голову, подчиняясь – и Широ знал, что если опустит руку вниз и сожмет его ягодицу, то почувствует под пальцами мокрое пятно. Он знал, что Кит рвано, жарко выдохнет, двинет бедрами ему навстречу и широко распахнет темные от возбуждения глаза, почувствовав, как твердый член упирается ему в живот.

Широ почти мог ощутить его возбуждение на вкус. Почти.

В следующий момент он уже вжимал Кита в стену, терся членом между его ягодиц, а Кит прогибался в спине и тщетно пытался раздвинуть ноги шире – мешали приспущенные штаны. Широ утыкался лицом ему в шею и дышал его запахом, а Кит зарывался одной рукой ему в волосы, прижимая ближе, а другой царапал его бедро, пытаясь притянуть ближе к себе.

Его пылающий взгляд, тяжелое, сбитое дыхание и мягкие волосы, щекочущие Широ по щеке, казались почти настоящими, и Широ зажмурился до боли, комкая в пальцах одеяло. 

Одеяло, на котором лежал Кит на полу своей комнаты, широко раздвинув ноги и призывно глядя на Широ – с вызовом, с надеждой, с обещанием. Одной рукой он тянулся к Широ, а другая двигалась у него между ног в такт неровным вздохам, и Широ видел, как блестят от смазки его пальцы, как вздрагивают его бедра, как поджимаются пальцы у него на ногах.

Широ почувствовал, как сладко сводит низ живота, и тут же, к своему ужасу – как покалывает основание члена, где собирался набухнуть узел.

С ним такого не случалось, наверное, со школы. Чтобы даже не касаясь себя…

Он попытался приподняться на коленях, быстро опуская руку вниз, чтобы перехватить член у основания, отсрочить преждевременный оргазм – но не успел. Стоило ему коснуться влажного от обильной смазки ствола, неловко задев чувствительную головку запястьем, как его накрыло с головой. На мгновение потемнело в глазах; когда он пришёл в себя, всё ещё крупно вздрагивая, липкий от пота и спермы и обессиленный, первым, что он почувствовал, был металлический привкус крови во рту – лопнула губа, которую он едва не прокусил, пытаясь сдержать крик. 

Хорошо если только крик, а не имя.

Широ небрежно вытер руку о простыню и перекатился на бок, прижимаясь спиной к стене – подальше от мокрого пятна посреди кровати. Сухо сглотнул и устало прикрыл глаза.

Но уснуть до самого утра так и не смог.


	4. Chapter 4

– Ну, что у нас сегодня по плану? – бодро спросил Лэнс, уминая зелёную массу за завтраком. – Групповые тренировки? Или спарринг?

Широ зачерпнул полную ложку, приподнял над тарелкой и позволил густой жиже упасть обратно с чавкающим звуком.

– Я хочу поработать над скоростными характеристиками Зелёной, – Пидж хрустнула пальцами и поправила очки. – Ханк? Ты со мной?

Широ снова зачерпнул своей массы и снова позволил ей упасть.

– Я хотел кое-что подкрутить в системе управления быстрым доступом к ангару, – с сомнением протянул Ханк. – Если останется время, то почему нет! Ты уже закончила с модулем навигации?

Кит игнорировал его настолько демонстративно, что Широ хотелось исчезнуть – никогда прежде он не думал, что будет так отчаянно завидовать гладиаторам в тренировочном зале и их способности растворяться в воздухе. На душе было… муторно, а от запахов вокруг болела голова. 

– Ребята? – настойчиво повторил Лэнс. – Широ? У нас что, нет на сегодня плана?..

– Возможно, стоит сегодня попробовать ментальное упражнение? – неуверенно предложила Аллура. 

Широ представил, какие образы могут всплыть в общем сознании во время упражнения, и зелёная жижа ляпнулась мимо тарелки. Кит наконец-то поднял на него взгляд – впервые за утро – и нахмурился ещё сильнее.

Широ втянул голову в плечи и подвинул тарелку в сторону, чтобы подбежавшему к нему мышонку было удобнее слизывать со стола. 

– Я думаю, – медленно сказал он, – что это лишнее. 

– Разве это была не твоя идея? – Пидж склонила голову набок и переглянулась с Ханком; тот только пожал плечами.

– Тренировки были довольно показательны, – отрезал Широ. – Поодиночке у нас нет никаких проблем с боем, – он покосился на Аллуру, но она, к его облегчению, ничем не выдала, что была свидетелем его вчерашнего позора. – Поэтому нет поводов сомневаться в том, что что-то изменилось в плане установки ментальной связи. В любом случае это будет видно, когда мы попробуем собрать Вольтрона. 

Его слова звучали неубедительно даже для него самого – именно после самого первого фиаско и его последующей реакции на Кита в любой момент времени Широ стоило бы задуматься о том, что входить в контакт с командой – с _Китом_ , предательски и с издёвкой подсказал внутренний голос, – ему будет тяжело. Он был не готов выставлять напоказ мысли и образы, беспрестанно крутившиеся у него в голове последние пару дней, а в том, что ему удастся их сдержать, сомневался.

Но сил на то, чтобы придумать более разумное объяснение, равно как и на то, чтобы об этом переживать, у него сейчас попросту не было.

Голова раскалывалась. Если ещё вчера вечером чужие запахи его не беспокоили, то сегодня даже запах Кита воспринимался с трудом – Широ отчаянно мутило, и он старался дышать через раз, хотя это и не особенно помогало.

Возможно, в другой раз в таком состоянии он бы предпочёл отлежаться, но сейчас от мыслей о том, чтобы вернуться к себе в комнату, становилось только хуже. И это было не чувство вины или долга перед командой – его воротило на физическом уровне, хотя причин для этого не было никаких.

Он просто… не мог найти себе места. 

– Значит, мы сегодня собираем Вольтрона? – уточнила Пидж. – Или вы пока… продолжите тренировки?

Широ бросил взгляд в сторону Кита, снова старательно делавшего вид, что его не существует.

Вспомнилось предложение Лэнса устроить спарринг.

– Как по мне, Вольтрон звучит отлично, – встрял Лэнс, с вызовом поймав взгляд Кита. – Маллету бы не помешало потренироваться вести себя, как положено послушному омеге, а то от его кислой рожи даже зелёная жижа тухнет.

Кит зарычал, и звук дрожью пробежался по позвоночнику Широ. Он устало вздохнул и провёл ладонями по лицу, с трудом проглатывая раздражённое замечание.

– Неподалеку отсюда есть небольшой астероидный пояс, – сказала Аллура, пресекая не успевшую начаться ссору. – Не слишком частый, но если я запущу несколько дронов, сойдёт за прекрасный полигон для тренировки. Заодно мы с Кораном можем снова откалибровать систему автоматического наведения замка, – добавила она с блеском в глазах. 

Широ лишь слабо улыбнулся в ответ.

– Отличная идея, – неискренне сказал он. – Давайте попробуем.

Судя по взгляду, которым наградила его Аллура, прозвучали его слова настолько же неубедительно, насколько он себя чувствовал – но сил, чтобы изображать энтузиазм, у него тоже не было.

При мысли о том, чтобы покидать замок, мутило ничуть не меньше, чем при мыслях о возвращении к себе в комнату. Широ даже не был уверен, что в таком состоянии сумеет достичь необходимого единения с Чёрным, чтобы собрать Вольтрон, и от этого становилось только хуже: и без того было плохо, муторно и неуютно, кажется, в собственной коже, но это не должно было – не имело права – никак отразиться на работе команды.

Он отодвинул от себя почти полную тарелку и поднялся, стараясь не замечать подозрительные и встревоженные взгляды других паладинов – и то, что Кит по-прежнему на него не смотрел. 

– Встретимся снаружи, – коротко бросил он. – Аллура отправит всем координаты.

Если у Аллуры и были какие-то претензии к его командному тону, не терпящему возражений, озвучивать она их не стала.

..::..::..::..

Слабая надежда на то, что в кабине Чёрного ему станет легче, себя не оправдала – вдали от команды и чужих запахов Широ удалось в какой-то степени совладать с накатывающим на него иррациональным раздражением, но существенно на дурное самочувствие это не повлияло.

Возможно, Кит был прав, и он действительно был не в порядке – что если все эти… симптомы… объяснялись каким-нибудь космическим вирусом? И то, что проявился он одновременно с отменой супрессантов, могло быть простым совпадением. 

Эта версия звучала не слишком правдоподобно, но определённую надежду на лёгкое разрешение сложившейся ситуации всё же вселяла, и Широ слегка приободрился, пообещав себе наведаться в медотсек сразу по возвращению с тренировки.

В кабине Чёрного было приятно прохладно, и Широ прикрыл глаза, запрокидывая голову и медленно вдыхая отфильтрованный воздух. Здесь ещё не успел всё пропитать его запах, и это одновременно и приносило мимолетное облегчение, и усиливало гнетущую тревогу.

Чёрный коснулся его сознания непривычно мягко, нерешительно; в его присутствии ощущался немой вопрос и сомнение – Широ нахмурился, не открывая глаз, и уловил за волной сомнения заботливое беспокойство.

Однако сосредоточиться на чувствах льва и успокоить его Широ не удалось – тревожно заморгал, оживая, дисплей навигатора, на котором красная точка отделилась от остальных и стремительно умчалась вперёд, исчезая с радара.

Одновременно с этим ожила и внутренняя связь.

– _…дразнить его_ , – долетело до него окончание фразы Ханка. 

– _Я ничего такого не сказал_ , – возмутился Лэнс. – _А то, что он так отреагировал, только его проблема!_

– _Ты мог подождать хотя бы пока мы не вернёмся обратно_ , – проворчал Ханк. – _А теперь неизвестно, насколько это всё затянется…_

– В чём дело? – хмуро спросил Широ, готовясь вывести льва из ангара – на экране высветились координаты, полученные от Замка, и красная точка, которую он вывел на дополнительный дисплей, направилась прямиком в заданном направлении. 

– _Лэнс вывел Кита_ , – буднично пояснила Пидж. На основном радаре её точка оторвалась от группы, и Широ направил Чёрного к выходу. Через мгновение к ним присоединились и два других льва. 

– _Я его не выводил_ , – тут же огрызнулся Лэнс. – _Всего лишь сказал, что ему эта тренировка нужнее, чем нам!_

Широ почувствовал, как волосы на затылке встали дыбом, и с трудом проглотил едва не сорвавшееся с языка грубое замечание. 

Кит ничем не выдал, что слышал хоть слово из этой перепалки, хотя канал связи с Красным был активен – это настораживало и по опыту не сулило ничего хорошего.

Тенденцию Кита держать всё в себе до тех пор, пока он не взорвётся, Широ хорошо знал ещё с Гарнизона, где она не подпитывалась природным инстинктами и порывами. 

Не давая себе времени на размышления, чтобы не передумать, Широ вызвал приватную линию с Красным.

– Кит, – только и успел сказать он, прежде чем индикатор связи на экране моргнул отказом.

По крайней мере, это значило, что с Китом всё в порядке, и молчал он не потому, что что-то случилось.

Вот только вместо облегчения на этот раз на Широ накатило раздражение.

– Кит, – твёрдо повторил он уже по общей линии, стиснув зубы. – Я сказал «встретимся снаружи», а не «на месте».

– _Я не видел смысла ждать_ , – холодно отозвался Кит. От его голоса по спине у Широ пробежали мурашки, и даже раздражение на мгновение отступило – зато его с головой захлестнуло острым чувством вины перед своим омегой, который был им недоволен, о котором он не смог позаботиться… Ровно до того момента, как Кит не добавил контрольным выстрелом: – _Сэр._

Он сказал это с такой издёвкой, что Широ передёрнуло.

Это уже было не похоже на недовольного омегу. Это было похоже на вызов.

Широ снова бросило в жар.

Пояс астероидов, показавшийся впереди, избавил его от необходимости придумывать ответ: Замок подал сигнал о готовности, и разговоры пришлось прекратить.

– Уклоняемся от ударов, – скомандовал Широ, запуская поиск лучшей траектории полета: из-за своих размеров Чёрному маневрировать в скоплении космических тел было сложнее, чем остальным львам, но в этом и заключался смысл тренировки. – И ищем подходящее место, где можно будет построиться в формацию.

Все, кроме Кита, ответили утвердительно и двинулись в сторону пояса; Кит молча приземлился на один из астероидов и замер.

Широ показалось, что Красный смотрит прямо на него, словно Кит каким-то образом научился транслировать с его помощью собственные эмоции – в пристальном взгляде светящихся жёлтых глаз отчётливо читался тот же вызов, что и у Кита в голосе.

– Кит? – хмуро позвал Широ, краем глаза следя за оповещениями системы безопасности в ожидании запланированной атаки и выбирая место, куда мог бы нырнуть Чёрный лев.

Красный вильнул хвостом и припал к астероиду, словно настоящий лев, затаившийся перед прыжком.

– _Так точно, сэр_ , – протянул Кит, а в следующий момент все экраны загорелись красным, предупреждая о том, что Замок захватил цель, и Широ выругался сквозь зубы, бросая Чёрного вперёд. Момент был упущен, и на то, чтобы придерживаться безопасной траектории, времени не осталось; приходилось надеяться, что Чёрный выдержит столкновение с несколькими астероидами и не собьётся с курса.

В ту же секунду Красный со всей силой оттолкнулся от каменной глыбы, отправляя её в противоположном направлении – прямо наперерез едва успевшему затормозить Широ, – и устремился в сторону Замка.

– _Мне кажется, или этого в плане не было?_

– _Кит, что ты делаешь?!_

– _Маллет, какого чёрта ты…_

Система наведения Замка ожидаемо сосредоточилась на ближайшей цели – Красном льве, – и прежде, чем Широ успел отреагировать, оправляясь от необходимости выравнивать курс, раздалась ослепительно белая вспышка света.

– _Кит!_

Широ не был уверен, кто из команды выкрикнул его имя – может, это был он сам, а может, это был ошеломлённый крик Аллуры, подключившейся к общей связи, как только стало ясно, что собирается сделать Кит, – но в последнее мгновение Красный немыслимым образом увернулся от удара, и луч чистой энергии ударил в скопление астероидов чуть правее Широ. 

– _Путь свободен_ , – самодовольно и абсолютно спокойно объявил Кит, перебивая сбивчивые восклицания команды и так же стремительно возвращаясь к пробоине в поясе, где на месте нескольких крупных астероидов остались лишь мелкие осколки. – _Всегда пожалуйста_.

Образовавшаяся дыра как раз позволяла Чёрному беспрепятственно преодолеть пояс, не тратя времени на несвойственные ему манёвры, но даже несмотря на то, что на экране высветилось предупреждение о следующем ударе, Широ пришлось сделать над собой усилие, чтобы сдвинуть льва с места.

В нижнем углу на главном дисплее появилось ещё одно предупреждение – Широ не нужно было даже вчитываться, чтобы понять, к чему оно относится. Пульс зашкаливал, за шумом крови в ушах было почти не слышно звуковых сигналов, в глазах то и дело темнело – не говоря уже о том, что скорость его реакции сейчас явно оставляла желать лучшего. Чёрный чувствовал это, а Широ в свою очередь чувствовал на границе сознания его беспокойство.

Он стиснул зубы и увёл льва из-под удара в последний момент.

– Дожидаемся следующей атаки, – отрывисто бросил он, – держим позиции. Как только Замок нанесёт удар, двигаемся за мной – им понадобится время, чтобы выбрать новую цель, наша задача – выяснить, сколько это займёт времени и как мы можем выиграть ещё, чтобы собрать Вольтрона. 

В кабине было непривычно жарко. Отчаянно хотелось оттянуть прилипший ко взмокшей шее воротник тонкого термокостюма под бронёй; от собственного запаха мутило – система вентиляции от него уже не спасала.

Замок выстрелил, и Широ машинально направил Чёрного вперёд, почти вслепую, руководствуясь одними инстинктами и полагаясь на помощь льва.

За ним последовали все, кроме Красного, снова взмывшего вверх, уходя из-под защиты разрозненных каменных обломков и превращая себя в лёгкую мишень.

– Кит! – рявкнул Широ, замирая и разворачиваясь на месте.

Это было невозможно, и Широ прекрасно это понимал – всё-таки львы, какими бы продвинутыми они ни были, оставались роботами с определёнными ограничениями в подвижности, – но ему показалось, что Красный ощерился, недовольно сверкнув глазами в ответ на его оклик.

Экран моргнул оповещением: Замок захватил цель.

– Кит, вернись на позицию! – снова рыкнул Широ, напрягаясь всем телом и готовясь броситься вперёд, чтобы оттолкнуть Красного с линии огня – но в ту же секунду он послушно кинулся вниз, приземляясь на ближайший астероид и отталкиваясь от него, чтобы тут же заложить новый вираж.

– _Что он делает?_ – на удивление растерянно спросил Лэнс, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

– _Кажется… отвлекает внимание_ , – неуверенно предположил Ханк.

Широ тоже не отказался бы узнать ответ на этот вопрос. 

Вместо того чтобы держаться группы или хотя бы найти укрытие среди астероидов, Красный летел у самой границы пояса, лишь изредка уходя из зоны прямой видимости замка, чтобы сбить прицел: даже автоматическому наведению требовалось время, чтобы захватить цель. Со стороны это выглядело – это выглядело красиво, неохотно признал Широ, этого у Кита было не отнять; он всегда был виртуозным пилотом, и в других обстоятельствах его пируэтами можно было бы залюбоваться.

Но сейчас больше всего ему хотелось поймать Кита за шкирку и как следует встряхнуть. Особенно когда Кит не рассчитал удара при столкновении с очередным астероидом, оказавшимся слишком лёгким для Красного, и не сумел оттолкнуться достаточно далеко – секундной заминки как раз хватило, чтобы Замок нанёс удар.

Кит успел увернуться – но у Широ всё равно оборвалось сердце. Луч, который должен был угодить в Кита, пробил пояс и едва не задел Пидж – в последний момент её оттолкнул в сторону Ханк; Широ выкрикнул команду, и львы снова сорвались в разные стороны в поисках более подходящего укрытия.

– _Упс. Прости, Пидж_ , – Кит запыхался, но вместе с сожалением в его голосе было слышно и самодовольные нотки: – _Кто-нибудь засёк время? По-моему, мы можем успеть…_

– Хватит, – процедил Широ, резко давая по тормозам и замирая в воздухе. – Аллура, мы возвращаемся.

– _Но…_

– Это приказ, – Широ пришлось повысить голос, обрывая все возражения, и линия связи затихла.

Обратно возвращались молча.

Возможно, он погорячился, завершив тренировку так рано – конфликты внутри команды тоже стоили внимания, и лучше было отработать ситуацию, пока им не грозила реальная опасность. Но голова гудела, а мысли путались, и Широ сомневался, что сумел бы возглавить формацию, даже если бы всё остальное прошло идеально – ему было душно, жарко и слишком тесно в собственном теле, и с этим, наверное, стоило разобраться.

Перед глазами снова возник Красный лев, в бок которому устремился луч света, и Широ крепко зажмурился, стиснув зубы.

Отчаянно хотелось увидеть Кита, сгрести его в объятья, убедиться, что с ним всё в порядке, что он не пострадал – не менее отчаянно хотелось как следует его встряхнуть за подобное безрассудство и запереть в комнате, лично проследить за тем, чтобы он оставался в безопасности, окружить его заботой, убедить, что ему не нужно рисковать собой…

Или затащить его в тренировочный зал и не выходить оттуда до ночного цикла, дать ему сжечь весь адреналин и заодно убедиться, что он может постоять за себя, и…

Широ снова тряхнул головой и сухо сглотнул. Нежность в мыслях сменялась сталью, раздражение – тревогой, необходимость проявить заботу – желанием подчинить себе; какофония образов в голове только усиливала головную боль, и так становившуюся нестерпимой от всё более концентрированного запаха альфы в кабине Чёрного.

Ему нужно было время, чтобы взять себя в руки и собраться с мыслями – нужно было продумать, что он скажет команде, как максимально эффективно (и быстро) разобраться в ошибках во время тренировки и как можно незаметнее улизнуть в медицинский отсек, но Широ не смог заставить себя провести внутри льва ни секунды больше необходимого.

Он надеялся, что всё обойдётся – хотя, наверное, это и было чересчур наивно с его стороны: стоило догадаться, что в таком состоянии его реакции будут ещё более непредсказуемыми.

Особенно в том, что касается Кита.

Весь мир сократился до них двоих, а волна его запаха – разгоряченного после битвы, непокорного, самодовольного, – едва не снесла Широ с ног: он задохнулся, разом теряя даже те крупицы самообладания, которые у него ещё оставались. Остальные на мостике перестали существовать; Широ не то чтобы забыл о них, но прямо сейчас они не имели значения, не играли никакой роли.

Кажется, кто-то окликнул его; Широ не обратил внимания.

– О чём ты думал?! – рявкнул он, делая шаг в сторону Кита. – Если бы это была не тренировка, ты бы подставил и себя, и команду!

Кит шумно вздохнул, широко распахнув глаза – удивлённый, растерянный, – но упрямо вздёрнул подбородок и шагнул ему навстречу, отказываясь уступать.

– Ты сказал выиграть время, – огрызнулся он. – Я выиграл!

Широ многое мог бы на это ответить – что цена была бы слишком высока, что это не имело смысла, поскольку нельзя было одновременно отвлекать внимание противника и быть частью формации, в конце концов, что Киту достаточно было бы предупредить остальных о своих планах вместо того, чтобы оставлять их гадать.

Но вместо слов у него из горла вырвался рык, и Кит тут же инстинктивно запрокинул голову, обнажая шею в универсальном жесте подчинения – Широ успел заметить в его глазах шок и что-то ещё, что можно было бы принять за страх, если бы не сбивавший с толку запах без намёка на испуг.

Вибрация в груди и звенящая тишина, воцарившаяся на мостике, прокатились по телу отрезвляющей ледяной волной, на мгновение приводя его в чувство. 

Это была непроизвольная реакция – всё отчаянье, весь спектр смешанных эмоций не нашли выхода в словах и сосредоточились в этом звуке; Широ никогда даже не подозревал, что способен на такое – и вряд ли бы смог повторить при желании, которого у него не было.

Он обвёл ошеломлённо застывшую на своих местах команду взглядом и медленно попятился назад, стараясь не смотреть на Кита – и не дышать. 

– Я… прости, я не… Простите, – сбивчиво пробормотал он, с трудом глотая плотный воздух. В запахе Кита проявились незнакомые нотки – едва уловимая манящая сладость, от которой слабели колени, – и Широ потребовалось титаническое усилие, чтобы заставить себя развернуться и уйти, не оборачиваясь.

..::..::..::..

Помещать его в криокапсулу Коран наотрез отказался.

– Приборы говорят, что твои показатели в норме, – терпеливо повторил он, когда Широ попытался настоять. – Нет никаких оснований…

– Приборы могут ошибаться, – мрачно огрызнулся Широ, нервно нарезая круги по медицинской палубе. Его не покидало ощущение, что собственное тело стало ему мало, и выводящий из себя зуд под кожей требовал постоянного движения: словно он что-то забыл и не мог вспомнить, что именно, и приходилось раз за разом перепроверять всё подряд.

Вот только проверять было нечего, и это раздражало ещё сильнее.

– Широ, – Коран вздохнул и провёл рукой по лицу, похоже, теряя терпение. – Ты здоров. Уровень гормонов у тебя в крови выше по сравнению с предыдущими значениями, но это абсолютно нормально, учитывая, что раньше их подавляли супрессанты.

Здоровым Широ себя не чувствовал – с тех пор, как к нему вернулся запах, ему становилось только хуже, и никакие увещевания и попытки взять себя в руки справиться с этим не могли. Дело было в чём-то другом, в чём-то, что он физически не мог контролировать, но в чём именно – он не представлял.

Дверь на палубу бесшумно отъехала в сторону, пропуская Аллуру. Широ нахмурился сильнее и ускорил шаг.

– Полагаю, я здесь больше не нужен, – кашлянул Коран, одергивая пиджак, и пружинящей походкой направился в сторону выхода.

Широ вздохнул и покосился на капсулы, пытаясь оценить вероятность успешного исхода, если он попытается самостоятельно воспользоваться одной из них.

– Широ, – Аллура остановилась позади него, сцепив руки перед собой, и склонила голову набок, с любопытством его разглядывая. От её взгляда у Широ по шее пробежали мурашки – чужой запах даже на расстоянии казался покушением на его территорию, хотя эта территория, по сути, ему и не принадлежала. – У тебя… всё в порядке?

– Наверное, всё не так уж и плохо, если ты об этом спрашиваешь, – хмыкнул он, всё-таки останавливаясь и слегка разводя руки в стороны. – Думаешь, по мне можно сказать, что всё в порядке?

– Я думаю, что твои чувства важнее внешних… проявлений, – уклончиво ответила Аллура. – Что ты чувствуешь, Широ? 

Хороший вопрос.

Он шумно выдохнул и провел руками по волосам, тяжело опускаясь на пол возле одной из капсул. 

– Я не знаю, – честно признался он, запрокидывая голову и прижимаясь затылком к прохладной поверхности капсулы. Перед глазами тут же возник Кит, подставляющий ему обнажённую шею, и Широ тяжело сглотнул, пытаясь прогнать непрошеный образ из головы. – Я думал, что уже начну привыкать – ко всему, но… 

– Прошло не так много времени, – неуверенно предположила Аллура, медленно подходя ближе – Широ напрягся, но в этот раз сумел подавить инстинктивную реакцию. Аллура ничем ему не угрожала, и формально именно он был на её территории, а не наоборот; к сожалению, на ощущение неясной тревоги резонные доводы никак не повлияли.

– Достаточно, – он снова вздохнул и уперся локтями в колени. – Я просто… не понимаю, что происходит – иногда мне кажется, что всё в порядке, что я контролирую себя, а потом, – он беспомощно пожал плечами. Слова снова давались с трудом; несмотря на то, что Аллура, наверное, была единственной, кто мог сейчас понять его чувства, где-то на уровне подсознания он всё равно видел в ней соперницу, которой не хотелось показывать свои слабые стороны.

Никогда прежде он ничем подобным не страдал. 

– Как ты воспринимаешь чужие запахи? – в конце концов спросил Широ, одновременно переводя тему и обращаясь за советом. – Ты говорила, у тебя было время привыкнуть, потому что они проявлялись постепенно, но не считая этого?

Аллура слегка нахмурилась, задумавшись над вопросом, а затем несмело улыбнулась.

– Признаюсь, поначалу это было… странно. Раньше я об этом не задумывалась, но, наверное, я всегда считала, что в команде одни беты, – сказала она. – Когда оказалось, что это не так, конечно, я была удивлена. Но так даже лучше! Мне нравится снова чувствовать других. Подумай об этом так: тебе как лидеру будет проще о них позаботиться, если ты сможешь различать их истинные эмоции.

Её голос звучал искренне, и Широ невольно задумался о том, что она, должно быть, не ожидала, что окажется не единственной альфой в Замке, и что сейчас она говорила не о нём, а о себе. Тем не менее, легче от её слов не стало; либо Аллура не хотела отвечать прямо, либо, что вероятней, не понимала, что именно его интересует, а как спросить конкретней, Широ не знал. 

– Проблема в том, – медленно начал он, не поднимая взгляда и слишком пристально рассматривая свои сцепленные в замок пальцы, – что я реагирую на запахи… непредсказуемо. Неоднородно? – добавил он, когда Аллура ничего не ответила, и покосился на неё исподлобья. – Как будто… всё ещё не воспринимаю некоторые запахи, а другие кажутся невыносимыми. 

Аллура непонимающе моргнула.

– Я просто, – Широ натянуто улыбнулся, не зная, как справиться с нервным напряжением, – я бы понял, если бы одинаково реагировал на Кита и на Лэнса, но…

Второй раз за день он услышал, как рычит альфа, но на этот раз звук исходил не от него. Он оборвался так же резко, как и появился, и Аллура поперхнулась воздухом, но спутать этот звук было невозможно ни с чем – Широ удивлённо распахнул глаза, а затем тихо хмыкнул, глядя на то, как резко она покраснела.

– Широ, мне так жаль, – пристыженно выдохнула она, прикрывая рот рукой и стараясь не встречаться с ним взглядом. – Я вовсе не хотела… это…

– Ничего, – усмехнулся Широ, поднимаясь на ноги. Как ни странно, но её реакция успокоила его лучше любых слов или советов – всё-таки не он один мог потерять над собой контроль.

Кроме того, Аллура была заинтересована в другом омеге. Возможно, она и свыклась с мыслью, что в команде роль лидера – роль альфы – занял Широ, но с тем, чтобы кто-то другой был альфой Лэнса, мириться даже и не думала.

Это… примиряло с ситуацией гораздо больше, чем даже проявление базовых инстинктов. Широ попытался не думать о том, что это может значить.

– Всё в порядке, – повторил он, когда Аллура снова попыталась извиниться. – Правда – мне даже… стало легче.

– Но мы не поговорили, – обречённо вздохнула она, провожая его взглядом нервно расправляя манжеты на рукавах.

Широ сомневался, что разговор бы ему чем-то помог, но вслух своими соображениями делиться не стал – всё же Аллура исходила из лучших побуждений, и к тому же, в чём-то ему и правда стало легче, пусть дело было и не в словах.

– Я думаю, мне лучше вернуться к себе, – как можно мягче сказал он, устало улыбнувшись. – Может быть, ты права, и просто нужно… ещё подождать.

..::..::..::..

Сколько потребуется ждать, Широ не знал, но отчаянно надеялся, что не слишком долго – как только он вернулся в комнату, ему снова стало хуже, и сил хватило только на то, чтобы свернуться калачиком в кровати, редко дыша.

Его снова колотил озноб, а внутренности скручивало от тянущей боли; вместе с этим внизу живота тяжело нарастало возбуждение, прокатывалось по всему телу удушливой волной, сбивая с толку и только усиливая подступающую к горлу тошноту. Мутило и от боли, и от внутреннего противоречия: слишком уж не вязались друг с другом некоторые ощущения.

Он не сразу заметил, что кто-то стучит в дверь: звук зафиксировался в сознании слишком поздно, уже тогда, когда стучавшему надоело ждать, и он решил войти без приглашения.

Доступ к комнате Широ был ещё только у одного человека, но даже без этого он бы узнал Кита по запаху, как только дверь отъехала в сторону.

– Широ, – Кит шумно вздохнул, застыв на пороге, и Широ резко сел на кровати, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами.

Кит – не должен был здесь быть.

Широ почувствовал, как его прошиб холодный пот. Представить, как от него сейчас должно пахнуть, он просто боялся – полыхнувшее с новой силой возбуждение при появлении Кита было точно не скрыть, и ему захотелось провалиться в открытый космос.

Скорее всего, Кит пришёл за извинениями, которые Широ должен был ему за произошедшее на мостике, а вместо этого – вместо этого увидел его… таким.

Но вместо того, чтобы отпрянуть в отвращении, Кит пошатнулся, схватившись за стену, и снова глубоко вздохнул, сухо сглатывая – даже в полумраке комнаты Широ увидел, как дёрнулся его кадык.

А затем он выпрямился и сделал шаг вперёд.

Сладкие нотки в его запахе, которые Широ уловил ранее, стали отчётливей, резче – Широ потянул носом воздух, неосознанно пытаясь различить скрытую в них эмоцию, и тут же вжался спиной в стену, когда Кит сделал ещё один шаг в его сторону.

– Широ, – ровно повторил он, останавливаясь прямо перед кроватью. – У тебя гон.

Широ медленно моргнул, непонимающе глядя на него снизу вверх – вся выдержка сейчас уходила на то, чтобы не сотворить что-нибудь глупое, например, не дернуть его на себя, утыкаясь лицом ему в шею и вдыхая его запах, поэтому смысл сказанного отложился в голове не сразу.

Гон.

В этом… был смысл.

– …Это многое объясняет, – хрипло сказал он, опуская взгляд и снова стараясь не дышать. Так близко от Кита, правда, это не работало – его запах окутывал Широ с головой, вплетался в его собственный, пропитавший комнату насквозь, и сводил с ума. 

Гон.

Широ густо покраснел и со стоном спрятал лицо в ладонях.

Эта мысль ему даже не приходила в голову – гон у него был только один раз, когда проявился эндотип, продлился полтора дня и особых впечатлений после себя не оставил; поскольку он вообще случался гораздо реже, чем течка у омег, и говорили о нём гораздо меньше, Широ... не то чтобы забыл о том, что это такое – скорее, просто относил к разряду вещей, которые происходят с другими, но не с ним.

И всё же это настолько расставило всё по местам, что Широ не представлял, как умудрился даже не подумать об этом.

– Лэнс снова стал шутить про течку, – тихо сказал Кит, и от его голоса у Широ по спине пробежали мурашки.– И я вдруг понял, что… 

Он не договорил – только снова шумно вдохнул, а затем матрас неожиданно прогнулся под его весом, и Широ изумлённо вскинул голову.

Возможно, зря – Кит сидел прямо перед ним на коленях, и в его глазах бушевало плохо сдерживаемое пламя. Мир застыл на месте; Широ показалось, что он окончательно потерял связь с реальностью – когда Кит обхватил ладоням его лицо и подался вперёд, он поперхнулся воздухом, не зная, куда деваться и как реагировать.

– Позволь мне помочь, – выдохнул Кит, так близко, что Широ почти мог почувствовать его дыхание на вкус – что достаточно было лишь немного податься вперёд, чтобы их губы соприкоснулись, но он не смог себя заставить даже пошевелиться. 

Это было похоже на сон – на всё, о чём он только смел мечтать, – и будь это и правда сон, Широ бы согласился, не раздумывая, но.

Но это происходило на самом деле, Кит, замерший перед ним в нетерпеливом ожидании и почти вибрирующий от напряжения, был настоящим, и пока у него оставалось хоть какое-то самообладание – жалкие крупицы, и те сохранились главным образом из-за шока, – он не мог так поступить.

– Кит, я… не могу так, – едва слышно прошептал он – и тут же, противореча своим словам, прижался щекой к теплой ладони, прикрывая глаза. – Это будет неправильно, и я не могу тебя о таком просить, я…

Он думал – он был уверен, – что Кит отстранится, возможно, оскорбленный отказом, но вместо этого Кит хмыкнул и скользнул руками выше, зарываясь пальцами ему в волосы и несильно царапая ногтями затылок.

Широ показалось, что он может кончить уже только от этого.

– Ты не просишь, – просто сказал Кит. – Я предлагаю. Ты ведь – ты ведь только на меня так реагировал, – на этот раз в его голосе действительно промелькнула неуверенность, которую Широ немедленно захотелось прогнать. – Когда я понял – я подумал – ты по-разному смотрел на нас с Лэнсом; это… не чисто инстинкты, верно?

В его запахе отчётливо выделилось беспокойство, и Широ не сразу понял, в чём заключался вопрос – от запахов, от ощущений, от близости Кита голова шла кругом, и он только стиснул в пальцах смятое одеяло, молча глядя на то, как Кит нервно кусает губы.

Хотелось прижать его к себе и провести по его губам языком, самому прихватить их зубами, потянуть, углубляя поцелуй, проникнуть внутрь…

– Скажи мне, что я неправ, и я уйду, – тихо пробормотал Кит, снова сжимая пальцы в его волосах. – Скажи мне, что я ошибаюсь.

Он давал Широ шанс отказаться – сидел, почти прижимаясь к нему вплотную, обжигая дыханием его губы, и его беспокоило не то, что перед ним сейчас альфа, у которого гон, а то, что этот альфа сейчас чувствует.

Когда пауза затянулась, Кит неуверенно отстранился, но Широ поймал его за руки, удерживая на месте.

Это всё равно было несправедливо, обречённо подумал он. Он совсем не так это себе представлял – Кит заслуживал лучшего, чем первый раз во время гона, лучшего, чем альфа, который едва мог себя контролировать – и который уже не мог его отпустить, даже понимая всё это.

Как всё это сформулировать, когда мысли разбегались, и всё, о чём он мог думать, сводилось к одному, Широ не знал.

Но попытаться стоило – это было меньшим из того, что он был должен Киту.

– Не ошибаешься, – согласился он, бережно сжимая его пальцы. – Но…

Кит не стал его дослушивать и с утробным звуком подался вперёд, жадно припадая к его губам в поцелуе – как будто не мог больше ждать ни секунды, как будто ждал этого всю жизнь, и в следующее мгновение Широ уже опрокинул его на кровать и вжимал в матрас всем своим весом, удерживая его запястья над головой.

– Широ, – простонал Кит, выгибаясь под ним, и Широ наконец понял, что значил ставший сладким запах – от Кита пахло возбуждением, которое он и не пытался скрыть.

Не удержавшись, Широ спустился поцелуями ниже, влажно провёл губами по его шее, глубоко вдыхая и чувствуя, как с каждым вдохом его всё сильнее пьянит.

На то, чтобы вспомнить, что он хотел что-то сказать, потребовалась вся его выдержка.

– Кит, – он отпустил его руки и приподнялся на локтях, тяжело дыша; от последовавшего за этим негодующего возгласа Кита по позвоночнику пробежала дрожь, и пришлось крепче стиснуть зубы, чтобы не упустить мысль. – Кит, я… не хочу, чтобы после этого всё оставалось, как раньше.

– Да, – автоматически согласился Кит и сжал коленями его бедра – у Широ помутилось в глазах, и когда Кит обвил его руками за шею, скользнув пальцами под ворот футболки, он почти забыл, о чем была речь. – Да, да, да – постой, что?..

Широ мягко усмехнулся и наклонился ниже, не сумев отказать себе, поцеловал его в уголок рта – нежно, сладко, без жаркого нетерпения, подстегиваемого гормонами, а так, как всегда хотел поцеловать.

– Я не хочу, чтобы это была… просто помощь. Если для тебя это ничего не значит, то…

– Широ, – одёрнул его Кит с каменным видом, – ты идиот.

Скептический взгляд, которым он одарил Широ, смягчился, и Кит снова настойчиво потянул его на себя; на этот раз Широ не сопротивлялся, но вместо того, чтобы увлечь его в новый поцелуй, Кит прижал его голову к своей шее и выдохнул ему на ухо:

– Ты не представляешь, как давно я этого хотел. Ты даже не представляешь, как часто я представлял что-то такое – я так надеялся, что ты окажешься альфой, – он тихо простонал и поерзал на кровати, вскидывая бедра, и Широ машинально дёрнулся ему навстречу, вдавливая обратно в матрас. – И я… я…

Что-то неуловимо изменилось в его запахе; Широ оторвался от его шеи ровно настолько, чтобы увидеть его лицо, и с восхищённым удивлением понял, что Кит, кажется, смутился.

– И ты?.. – подтолкнул он, медленно поднимаясь поцелуями вверх по шее. Кит выдохнул и запрокинул голову, прикрывая глаза, сглотнул – Широ почувствовал, как напряглись и расслабились мышцы, – и облизал губы

– Я представлял, – тихо прошептал Кит, – как у меня начнётся течка, и я… попрошу тебя… 

Ему не нужно было даже расписывать свои фантазии в подробностях – Широ тоже представил, и перед глазами снова поплыло.

Всё то, о чём он так старался не думать в последние дни, обрушилось на него с утроенной силой: Кит, разметавшийся на смятых простынях, раскрасневшийся, зацелованный и залюбленный, Кит, требовательно выгибающийся навстречу каждому прикосновению, тянущий его на себя, одновременно такой властный и такой податливый, Кит, похотливо разводящий ноги в стороны, чтобы показать, как сильно он течёт…

И то, что раньше Широ не позволял себе представлять даже наедине с самим собой, сейчас становилось реальностью. 

Кит и правда тянул его на себя, выгибался навстречу, сладко пах возбуждением – и это было ещё лучше, чем в самых изощренных фантазиях, потому что всему этому Кит был обязан только собственному желанию, а не течке, и Широ хотелось остановить время и навсегда запечатлеть это мгновение в памяти.

– Потом, – слабо выдохнул он, – нам надо будет поговорить. 

– Потом, – Кит охотно кивнул и закинул одну ногу ему на бедро, со стоном прижался к нему, вжимаясь твердым членом в пах.

Почти всё, что Широ себе представлял до этого, вмиг вылетело из головы. Фантазий и образов было так много, что он растерялся, не зная, с чего начать – хотелось медленно высвободить Кита из одежды, покрывая поцелуями обнажённую кожу, насладиться тем, как его запах постепенно становится всё более насыщенным от нестерпимого возбуждения, пока он не потеряет голову от желания; хотелось прямо так, не раздеваясь, целоваться, дразня и себя, и его предвкушением чего-то большего, и довести его до оргазма, почти не касаясь; хотелось перевернуть его на живот, подмять под себя, сорвать с него штаны и оттрахать так, чтобы на следующий день он не смог не то что ходить, но даже и сидеть.

– Ты слишком много думаешь, – выдохнул Кит ему на ухо и потянул зубами за мочку. Улыбка, которая, по-видимому, должна была выглядеть игривой, вышла у него хищной, голодной, и Широ низко зарычал, рассеянно отмечая про себя, как у Кита тут же резко потемнели глаза и усилился запах от этого звука. – Расслабься, Широ. Я здесь именно для этого.

Как, по мнению Кита, он должен был расслабиться, Широ представлял весьма смутно – особенно когда Кит, смеясь, оттолкнул его и выгнулся на кровати дугой, одним движением стаскивая с себя футболку. Его запах ударил Широ в голову с новой силой, и он со стоном провёл ладонями по тяжело вздымающейся груди; Кит со свистом выдохнул, поймал его запястья и потянул их ниже, закусив губу и глядя на Широ из-под длинных ресниц.

– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул он, прижимая руку Широ себе между ног. – Широ…

Широ показалось, что у него в голове произошло короткое замыкание – в который раз за вечер, и Кит закатил глаза, другой рукой снова обнимая его за шею и дёргая на себя.

– Пожалуйста, – повторил он, почти касаясь его губ; так близко Широ видел, как расширились его зрачки, делая глаза почти чёрными. – Пожалуйста… не сдерживайся.

– Кит, – Широ прикрыл глаза, не выдержав тяжёлого взгляда, и машинально сжал пальцы, массируя твёрдый член через туго натянутую ткань джинсов, – я… у меня гон. Я боюсь… потерять контроль, я не хочу, чтобы ты…

– А я хочу именно этого, – Кит укусил его за нижнюю губу, не давая договорить, и запустил обе руки под пояс его брюк, царапая поясницу. – У тебя _гон_ , и ты всё ещё держишь себя в руках; по-моему, тебе нечего бояться. 

Несмотря на его слова, в возбужденном запахе Широ снова уловил нотки смущения и неуверенности – и сомнения, подсказало обострённое восприятие. Кит сомневался в себе и в том, что Широ хотел его – хотя самому Широ казалось, что в этом очень трудно ошибиться, об этом твердило всё, от запаха до внушительной эрекции, упиравшейся Киту в бедро, – и это оказалось последней каплей.

В одно мгновение Широ отстранился, успев заметить только как удивленно Кит распахнул глаза, и бесцеремонно опрокинул его на живот, вздёргивая вверх за бедра и наваливаясь сверху. Кит изумлённо выдохнул, комкая в пальцах простыню, и попытался подняться на четвереньки, но Широ не позволил – надавил рукой между лопаток, прижимая его к кровати, и укусил за шею чуть ниже уха, удерживая его на месте.

– Если ты думаешь, что я этого не хочу, – негромко сказал он, когда Кит тихо хныкнул, прижимаясь щекой к подушке и глядя на него дикими глазами, – то ты ошибаешься. Я не хочу, чтобы ты потом об этом пожалел, – добавил он мягче, целуя то место, где оставил яркий след от зубов, – но…

– Не пожалею, – выпалил Кит и потёрся о него задницей. – Я клянусь, Широ, только пожалуйста… сделай что-нибудь.

Повторять не пришлось – Широ выпрямился и быстро расстегнул его джинсы, стаскивая их вместе с бельем; Кит снова попытался приподняться, но послушно упал обратно, как только Широ низко зарычал.

Если ему ещё нужно было подтверждение тому, что Кит хотел этого не меньше, чем он, то насквозь промокшее от сладко пахнущей смазки бельё развеяло последние сомнения. У Широ перехватило дыхание; Кит и правда тёк от него – внутренняя сторона бёдер влажно блестела, и когда он развёл его ягодицы в стороны, у него на глазах по его промежности скатилась ещё одна крупная капля.

Кит тихо заскулил, когда он одной рукой крепко сжал его бедро, а другой провёл между ягодиц, наблюдая за тем, как пульсирует его вход; под пальцами было горячо и влажно, и Кит, кажется, пытался насадиться на него, бормоча что-то бессвязное себе под нос. 

Широ снова сжал в ладонях его ягодицы, раздвинул их в стороны, несильно надавив большими пальцами на отверстие, и опустился вниз, широко проводя языком снизу вверх.

– Широ!..

На этот раз ему не понадобилось рычать – Кит и сам не смог подняться, поскользнулся на локте, когда Широ со стоном протолкнул в него язык, и упал грудью на кровать, крепко зажмурившись и подтянув к себе подушку, чтобы закусить угол наволочки. Когда Широ провёл языком по кругу, он заскулил – прогнулся в пояснице ещё сильнее и дёрнулся, то ли подаваясь навстречу и требуя ещё, то ли наоборот пытаясь уйти от незнакомого ощущения. 

А затем он скользнул рукой у себя между ног и, не дожидаясь реакции Широ, с долгим стоном протолкнул в себя сразу два пальца, крупно вздрагивая.

– Не дразни, – даже несмотря на то, что его голос дрожал, он оставался требовательным, и Широ шумно выдохнул, несильно прикусив его за палец. Кит замер, и Широ осторожно убрал его руку, провёл языком по ладони и втянул его пальцы в рот, слизывая с них смазку; Кит зарылся лицом в подушку, глотая новый стон.

– Просто хочу насладиться, – ухмыльнулся Широ, но по тому, как напрягся Кит, понял, что тянуть и правда не стоит, и снова поднялся на колени между его ног, одновременно расстёгивая брюки.

Он вернул человеческую руку обратно, массируя влажный вход и слегка проникая внутрь кончиками пальцев; когда Кит зарычал, ввёл в него сначала один, а затем и второй – Кит раскрывался перед ним так, словно был уже готов, и в ответ на секундное замешательство он обернулся через плечо и вскинул брови.

– Когда я говорил, что представлял себе, как ты помогаешь мне во время течки, – он повилял бёдрами и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, царапая простыню, когда Широ надавил на простату, – чем, по-твоему, я занимался? Я готов, Широ. Пожалуйста.

При мысли о Ките, который, как и он, по ночам представлял себе их вместе, о Ките, который трахал себя пальцами, представляя вместо них Широ, у него потемнело в глазах. Он рывком притянул Кита к себе, прижался тяжёлым членом между влажных ягодиц – Кит вскрикнул, дёрнулся ему навстречу и, кажется, потек ещё сильнее, – и навис над ним, снова покрывая поцелуями его шею и плечи и отчаянно стараясь не задерживаться там, где запах Кита ощущался особенно сильно, там, где могла бы быть связывающая их метка.

От желания сводило все внутренности, а член истекал смазкой так, что даже дополнительной было почти не нужно – он всё же выждал несколько минут, бездумно двигаясь и удерживая на месте нетерпеливо ерзающего Кита, вздрагивавшего каждый раз, когда Широ задевал его вход, но проскальзывал мимо. У основания члена уже тянуло, предупреждая о том, что ещё немного – и скоро появится узел, и Широ рвано вздохнул, слегка отстранился под возмущённый возглас Кита и наконец приставил головку ко входу.

Кит тут же замер, тяжело и часто дыша, и как только Широ подался вперёд, проникая в него, вздрогнул всем телом и с рваным всхлипом кончил, сминая в пальцах истерзанную подушку.

От неожиданности, от резкого запаха его разрядки, от того, как начали ритмично сокращаться его мышцы, выделяя ещё больше смазки, Широ непроизвольно толкнулся вперёд, одним плавным движением входя в него до конца, и Кит закричал – не от боли, но от переизбытка ощущений, и стоило Широ двинуть бёдрами назад, сам насадился на него, не желая отпускать ни на мгновение.

– Широ, – простонал он, всё ещё тихо всхлипывая и прогибаясь под ним. – Широ, Широ, Широ!..

– Кит, – Широ уткнулся лицом ему в шею и одной рукой сжал его бедро, а другой постарался разжать его пальцы, вцепившиеся в простыню, и переплёл их со своими. – Господи, Кит…

Отстраниться, чтобы дать Киту время прийти в себя после внезапного оргазма, он не смог – впрочем, Кит и не просил, и, скорее всего, даже не позволил бы. Уже не повинуясь себе, он начал двигаться – быстро, жестко, почти вколачиваясь в Кита, так, что у него разъезжались ноги, и если бы Широ не удерживал его на весу, он бы окончательно распластался по кровати. Кит пытался двигаться ему навстречу, но не попадал в ритм, слишком расслабленный и слегка заторможенный после разрядки, и Широ пришлось прикусить его за плечо, заставляя послушно замереть.

Его оргазм приближался слишком быстро, и начавший набухать узел затруднял движения; Широ с сожалением отстранился, не рискуя проникать на всю глубину – и тут же зашипел от боли, когда Кит вцепился ногтями ему в бедро.

– Даже не думай об этом, – сердито выдохнул он, сверкнув глазами – раскрасневшийся, растрёпанный и неожиданно свирепый. – Широ… 

– Я не хочу сделать тебе больно, – попытался объяснить Широ, чувствуя, как тянущим предвкушением сводит низ живота. – Если мы… сцепимся…

– Пожалуйста, – глаза Кита вдруг снова заволокло желанием, и его хватка ослабла, но голос принудил Широ снова начать двигаться лучше любого прикосновения: – Я хочу… хочу кончить, чувствуя твой узел.

Этого было достаточно. Широ резко подался вперёд, снова погружаясь в него до конца, и проглотил рвущийся наружу рык, впиваясь зубами в покрытую свежими метками шею; Кит вскрикнул, чувствуя, как увеличивается внутри него узел, связывая их вместе, и снова кончил – и на этот раз Широ кончил вместе с ним, на мгновение теряя связь с реальностью от затопившего его удовольствия.

Как только он пришёл в себя, он осторожно перекатился на бок, бережно обнимая постанывающего Кита за талию и прижимаясь к нему бедрами, чтобы не тянуть слишком сильно. Прямо у него перед глазами оказался наливающийся цветом синяк на плече у Кита, и он виновато его поцеловал – Кит вздрогнул, шумно сглотнул и слабо повернул голову, неловко пытаясь поймать его губы в неуклюжем поцелуе.

– Ты был слишком сдержанным, – пробормотал он, когда они оторвались друг от друга. – Я думал, альфа во время гона… гораздо более… 

Он зевнул, то ли теряя нить размышлений, то ли решив, что мысль можно и не заканчивать – Широ усмехнулся и отвёл влажные волосы с его лица.

– Прости, – прошептал он. – Возможно, в следующий раз я буду менее сдержанным.

– Надеюсь, в следующий раз ты нормально разденешься, – проворчал Кит, демонстративно подергав ногами – его джинсы по-прежнему болтались в районе колен, а Широ так и оставался в футболке и не до конца спущенных брюках. – Но… мне всё равно понравилось.

Широ глубоко вздохнул, рассеянно отмечая про себя, что ничего не имеет против собственного запаха, если к нему примешивается запах Кита – возбуждённого, удовлетворённого и расслабленного. 

– Я рад, – просто сказал он, стараясь не думать о том, что будет дальше и что всё это может значить – назойливые мысли, уступившие место порыву страсти, вернулись, и вместе с ними вернулось чувство вины за свою несдержанность и гормональный взрыв. Он устало прикрыл глаза и крепче обнял Кита, надеясь насладиться близостью сполна, пока у него был такой шанс.

– Широ, – Кит погладил его по руке и вздохнул – Широ не вдел его лица, но в голосе безошибочно угадывалась улыбка, и бешено стучащее сердце в груди пропустило удар. – Ты снова слишком громко думаешь. Ты ведь знаешь, что я не уйду?..

– Я боюсь, что не смогу тебя отпустить, – вместо ответа честно сказал Широ, пряча лицо у него между лопаток и глубоко вдыхая сладкий запах. Он хотел уточнить, что имеет в виду гон, который неизвестно, сколько продлится – отпускать Кита даже из комнаты не хотелось мучительно, до физической боли, хотелось провести следующие несколько дней только рядом с ним, заботясь и оберегая, – но понял, что говорит не только об этом.

Кит вздохнул, переплел их пальцы и поднёс его руку к губам, почти целомудренно целуя гладкий металл.

– Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня отпускал, – тихо произнёс он. – Я… боюсь не того, что ты меня отпустишь – я боюсь, что ты не захочешь, чтобы я остался.

Широ машинально прижал его ближе к себе, изумленно выдыхая, и когда Кит обернулся, от новой волны неуверенности и смятения в его взгляде у Широ болезненно что-то сжалось внутри.

И вместе с тем – затрепетало с надеждой.

Он поцеловал его в уголок рта, мягко улыбаясь, наблюдая за тем, как меняется выражение Кита – от настороженного до недоверчивого до обнадёженного и счастливого. Кит выдохнул и порывисто ответил на поцелуй, изгибая шею; Широ почувствовал, как по телу прокатилась новая волна возбуждения, и Кит, судя по шумному вдоху и коснувшейся его губ улыбке, тоже это заметил.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты остался, – признался Широ. – Чтобы ты всегда оставался. 

Кит снова его поцеловал, всё так же улыбаясь, и в этом поцелуе было всё – признание, обещание и предвкушение чего-то нового.

В ответный поцелуй Широ попытался вложить обещание всё это ему дать.


End file.
